Naruto: The First Vampire
by TheDemonKingNaruto
Summary: Under Going Full Rewrite
1. Chapter 1

_Okay this is my first Rosario Vampire Crossover story and I will admit it right now I don't know much about it since I just couldn't keep reading it with that wimp ass Tsukune in it! DX_

_Yes you can see I hate that little brat! And will be bashed in any Rosario story I make! Now I've talked with my good friend Hakkyou and have decided that this story will have the First ever Godly Vampire Naruto! XD_

_I won't spoil anything but, I will say that...Naruto...will most likely be the Devil of the Human World! XD_

_Anyway the pairing is..quite unique for it is..._

_**Moka x Akuha x Kushina x Akasha!** Others pending..._

_Also Akuha is brought into the household earlier around the time Moka is 5 years old._

_Now let me put up a small summary, Naruto is a wondering Vampire that has lived long past the humans and during the Ancient times, He is the last of his kind well in a way he is for his race of Vampire is the true vampires. Him being the Old Leader of this race but, soon after the vampires all but, separated when he disappeared and that pure blood of the vampire diminished into separate families._

_Now he roams the earth even after countless Millinea wondering and killing any and all that stand in his way whether they be Human, demon or something else..._

_Now on with the story!_

**Naruto: The First Vampire**

**Prologue: The First Meeting and a New Family**

**Naruto P.O.V**

_**Vampire,** the name of legends and myths about blood sucking monsters that kill humans by drinking their blood. These creatures indeed feed and live off of blood of humans but, in reality can live off more then just human blood but also animal blood as well. It is just that there are some vampires that decide to be a bit nasty and kill humans and drink their blood all for sport or in some cases a good beverage. _

_Humanity has for countless years portrayed us as evil beings from Hell or some sort and have killed many of our kind whether they be innocent of sin or not, whether they be children or not it did not matter to humans. Vampires to them are their enemies, something they don't understand and will never understand. So with that humanities darker side reared its head and kills off any Vampires that are revealed._

_Truly it sickens me of how far my race has fallen, to go into hiding because of being out-numbered by humans. Too scared to fight back and now needing to hide in human society..._

_It was like that with the whole Demonic race anyway for the earth is now ruled by Humans and many don't wanna risk a war with them or some disgustingly enough are wanting to make peace with humans..._

_Pitiful really..._

_Now you may be wondering who I am and what relation I have with the vampire race well it is simple, my name is something that has been lost in history forever gone into nothing but, dust and given new names in the years I've walked this planet._

_I've gone by many names, **Dracula, The Vampiric Monster, Hell even The Devil itself**..._

_But my true name that I always remember and will always cherish is the one I hold with me forever in my immortal life, it is the name I honor..._

_For my name is **Naruto, **and of my relationship with the vampires is quite simple..._

_I am the very first one, the very first Vampire to be brought into existence. I the being that brought the Vampire race to fruition and raised my children into strong vampires. Of course I never had any children of my own these were beings I injected with my own blood which soon became a family of Vampires._

_I was many things back then a Vampire, a Father of a whole race, a Being that was worshiped as the strongest and entity titled as a God for my power and control over my own Vampiric skills._

_I, a Vampire was a legend it was I that has fought Gods and Devils and won throughout each battle getting stronger with each one. Even to this day my name is uttered in stories in Hell to their children about my achievements against all that is Human._

_Even the Gods themselves watch me knowing I was possibly the only one that could match their power, Amusing really, since I am their worst nightmare brought to life. Their very fear of me would saturate the air itself when one would meet me._

_But now after years upon years, eons upon eons, I have watched the human race grow and flourish in a thriving technological wonder. Their numbers multiplying en masse, but they have all but, forgotten of my race and that of demons thinking we're nothing more then fairy tales._

_Though it is to my disgust that my very own race has diminished themselves into what they are now, a race so weak from their former glory separated into families. Each holding some of my personal blood flowing through them but, is weakened beyond comprehension. Truly...I feel angry...so very angry but, there wasn't much I could do at the moment and I decided I wouldn't let myself interfere and instead watched from afar._

_But what surprised me a bit was that two vampires were born into the world, One being called Shinso a very powerful vampire by what the vampire race has gone down to but, no where near my own. I could just sense this vampire held more of my blood within him in a more condensed manner making it almost like my own. With the years his blood spread through the race to specific individuals only I'd be able to identify since it was my own blood in a more weakened form within them._

_The other made me scoff, for it was a vampire named **Alucard**, the self proclaimed 'oldest Vampire'..._

_Pft yeah right, the fool was nothing more then a Power hungry mongrel doing anything and everything to gain power. This particular Vampire had my ability to drain the blood of his enemies and gain their power, which made him named by the demonic race and the Vampire race a God. _

_Now I would've just shut this fool up long ago but, someone else did it for me..._

_I don't know who it was but, it was said it was a Vampire of great power. Indeed I'll admit I was curious to who this vampire was for to fight and beat Alucard was no small task but, I really didn't care at the moment. I continued on to roam the planet killing Humans left and right as well as demons that were in my way. It made me slightly disgusted of how low the Demon race itself has fallen. To petty thugs that haunt the streets at night like bugs..._

_Times have changed I can see that and I slightly blame myself for this after my disappearance from the world..._

_Maybe its time...I came back...hehehe_

**Naruto P.O.V End**

**Tokyo-Streets of Fujuwashi**

Walking along the midnight streets of Tokyo,was a tall male he was at least standing a good 6'2. His spiky long golden hair shined brightly in the night as it was tied in a small spiky ponytail. His skin was a pale tone but, a good shine like that of a porcelain but, there was a tanned tone as well. His body looked quite fit like that of a Gold Medal Olympic swimmer. His face was angular yet masculine like it was crafted by the deities themselves but, his eyes were a strange thing. For they were a sapphire blue but, a slit within each of them.

This strange man wore black combat boots and black cargo pants while on his upper body was a black muscle shirt and, over this all was a black trench coat that reached below his knees.

This ordinary man that looked like in human eyes just another ordinary mobster...

Was in actuality the Oldest and Strongest _Vampire_ alive...

_Naruto...The First Vampire..._

''Man, I've forgotten how boring this Tokyo place is! No action at all! Just mobsters and gangs here and there, a demon or two as well nothing too big! Wish something fun would happen...'' he muttered while looking around the area in boredom.

He seemed to get his wish when he suddenly heard the muffled sounds of men in a forest nearby with his godlike senses and having nothing better to do he went in that direction to see what was up...

Besides he could feel the presence of another Vampire there as well...

**Forest**

''Hehe I can't believe how easy that was, those guards were nothing!'' said a sleazy looking man. Around him were many more of these men which from the same sign on their backs showed they were the Yakuza. A good 20 of them were their at the moment as they awaited for reinforcements so they could deliver their target to to their boss.

Their 'target' though wasn't an object of any kind but, that of a small silver haired girl with crimson eyes, she looked to be the age of 5. She wore a white blouse that went to her knees and right now her face was impassive as she stared at the humans infront of her.

''Hm, I can see why the boss would want this brat, she's cute right now imagine her when she's older...hehehe'' said another with a lecherous grin. The others quickly gained the same when they gazed at the little girl.

She gained a frowning look but before she could speak,

''Well...this is quite the little gathering we have here...'' a voice from behind all the mobsters snapping back they all saw the black garbed figure of Naruto walking toward them in such a non-nonchalant manner many thought he didn't know what exactly was going on.

Sneering, one man walked up to him and did the first mistake he'd ever do in his whole life...

He got in his face...

''And who are you huh? Some wanna be hotshot? You know walking these streets is very dangerous at...night'' he said slowly grasping a switch-blade. But, to the shock of some he just didn't look the man's way and spoke,

''_Scum_ you have 5 seconds to get out of my face before I relinquish you of your life and make your body a headless corpse...'' froze in place by the choice of words Naruto just pulled up his hand and counted by his fingers.

''Like I said 5 seconds...'' but the man just shook his head and yelled,

''Who the fuck do you think you are huh? Like you can kill me, you look nothing more then a flimsy fool!'' waving his switch-blade in a threatening manner thus earning a annoyed look from naruto and big ass grins from the mobsters.

The silver haired girl though looked at the strange man and could see something about this guy was...different...looking up at his eyes she found herself frozen in place by the hidden _monstrous_ power within them. She felt herself so overwhelmed by it and the bloodlust within made her see so many ways of death to occur.

_'W-who is...this guy..'_ though an amazed Moka

''I gave you 5 seconds...you ignored it..._die_'' he said and but, a blink of an eye Naruto appeared behind the man with only his left hand out of his his pockets. Silence soon rained down on the area as many slowly looked at where he was now before looking where he was a second ago in bewilderment.

That is before the sound of dripping sounded through the area looking at the source they could find the trembling man that had threatened Naruto shaking like a leaf as small red lines could be seen upon his body. The switch-blade long forgotten on the ground,

''H-h-how...'' stuttered the man before in a flash the man's body erupted in a bloody mist spraying all around like a fossit. His head seemed to slide off the rest of his lower face as did the rest of his body. Lower half of his left arm, upper part of his right arm, left leg and his his waist clean cut as well. All the body parts falling to the ground in a bloody mess.

Looking down at the dead body Naruto just kept walking ignoring it all together. He needed to sate his bloodlust and these guys would do for now besides...

He could feel another Vampire on its way...

''W-what the...hell...'' was the words of a mobster his face contorted into horror and confusion before he set his sights on the black garbed man walking toward their target. His face contorted into rage before he yelled,

''He killed Murazashi! Kill him!'' his outrageous yell made them come out of their stupor and do just what he said, they all converged onto naruto's form. The said vampire just looked bored with it all and just spoke,

''Hmph fools...'' and before Moka's eyes did _every_ single mobster just _combust_ into a bloody mist which showered over the area as their bodies fell to the ground dismembered beyond recognition. It splashed against Moka's face and dress while it completely drenched in Naruto's clothes and hair, Moka's eyes were wide as they were on Naruto's form in awe at what she just saw.

_'Wow...'_ awed at the man before her she couldn't believe what just happened before her eyes. She's never felt so shocked at such display of power and brutality before. Not even her father could do such a thing from what she knew. Looking at the man she saw him turn his head to her and right then she saw his slitted sapphire azure eyes pierce into her crimson ones.

''Hm...'' he said while he gazed upon the child, he could sense the Vampire in her but, also some of the Shinso within her as well but, that has yet to be awakened from what he could gather. Walking toward her he spoke,

''Now...what's a little girl like you doing out here...where's your parents...'' he said in a warm tone, Moka blinked but, before she could say anything...

A shadow appeared infront of her making look up only to have her eyes widen in surprise while naruto's own eyes gazed upon the newcomer,

_''Don't come any closer to my little sister...''_ the tone of this females voice was cold as ice, upon seeing her naruto could see she had pale skin with pitch black hair that was kept up in two pig-tails, her eyes were that of a glowing red. He could see that her body was that on the more leathe side built for high speed combat. She wore a traditional Chinese cheongsam. Most of what she wore was pitch black much like his own, black low knee level boots and finally a black skirt that was just above her knees. Her stance was set into a aggressive one with both her hands out, her eyes glaring at the black clad stranger.

''A-akuha-nee-san...'' Moka uttered as she looked up at her older sister in surprise while naruto just rose an eyebrow when he looked at this other Vampire. He could just feel the power from her was so similar to that of Alucards and Shinso's, heh she was a descendant of that fool then? Interesting...

He took a step forward and the ground infront of him split cleanly like a razor sharp sword just cut through butter, looking up at the girl he saw her right hand outstretched in a sweeping motion.

''I sad don't come any closer!'' Moka seeing this ran infront of Akuha and pulled on her clothing, looking down she gave her a questing glance,

''Wait stop Akuha-nee-san...he helped me so don't be angry with him!'' this made her raise an eyebrow and looking at the man once more he saw he indeed didn't have a shred of hostile intent to either of them but, once she looked around she could see to her surprise the mutilated bodies of the mobsters who had taken Moka. And the way they were killed was quite...

_Brutal_...

Looking at the man with a more relaxed stance she looked into his eyes and, had to fight down a shiver go up her spine when she saw the slitted azure orbs piercing into her own crimson ones.

_'Who...is this man...'_

''I see...then I apologize for the misunderstanding...I thank you for helping my sister...?'' gesturing that she didn't know his name at all. Seeing this Naruto just smiled,

'' Isn't it common courtesy to give ones name before asking the other? Besides we're all vampires here lets have a formal greeting...'' he said with a smirk, blushing a bit in embarrassment while her eyes were wide as were Moka's hearing this was a Vampire and knew they were as well. She smiled a bit and spoke,

''Oh please excuse me, my name is Shuzen Akuha and this is my little sister Akashiya Moka it is a pleasure..'' her eyes looking at the interesting man before her whose power she could feel was off the charts.

''Naruto's my name, its a pleasure as well to meet two lovely young ladies as yourselfs...'' and with that he gave an exaggerate bow. Doing the same, Akuha spoke,

''Thank you again for he-'' she never finished when suddenly...

''Hey! Which one of you did this to our men!'' glancing back naruto and Akuha could see more of the same Yakuza looking around the dead bodies in anger. Some brandished guns to swords, looking at them boredly Naruto spoke,

''I did what of it?'' in a bored out drawl making Akuha look at him surprised to admit it so easily.

Looking at the man, a Yakuza shouted, ''What for? Why kill him them?'' to which naruto just shrugged his shoulders,

''Mmm honestly? Two reasons, One: they had kidnapped a young girl and that I don't approve of and Second of all...'' a tense silence rained down when a small grin showing his longer then average fangs, the grin itself just _radiated _bloodlust!

''I was quite bored!'' and with that the Yakuza yelled in outrage before they brandished their weapons and charged at him. Seeing this Naruto spoke,

''Lets have some fun shall we Akuha-san?'' which the younger Vampire just smiled a bit before pulling out her hands,

''Heh sure...if you can keep up...'' with that the most bloodiest massacre Moka has ever witnessed commenced before her eyes. Blood sprayed the air as limbs shot in the air while screams of pain and anguish could be heard all in the forest. The ground was dyed in crimson and flesh, while the countless dead bodies of the Yakuza littered the ground. The full moon itself looked to be of pure crimson as Moka watched the slaughter before her eyes.

''D-de...vil...'' muttered a man missing his right arm and his lower body. His eyes staring fearfully at Akuha's form.

''M-m-mon...ster...S-s-satan...'' muttered another only he was more disfigured then the other, he was missing both arms and legs while you could tell his half his face was completely gone.

Looking down at the man Akuha witnessed to her shock, naruto raising his leg and smashing it upon the man's head pulverizing his skull like a rotten pumpkin. Looking up at the man she shivered a bit at the coldness in his eyes and the power within them.

Blood drenched the ground around them while blood coated their hands, ripped pieces of flesh were all over their hands as blood dripped from their fingers. Seeing them all dead Akuha walked over to Moka to make sure she was ok while Naruto himself just looked at the dead bodies of the men and let out a small growl,

_'Pathetic humans...have no right to live for their past sins on this planet...'_ his dark thoughts coming up. Looking down he saw the blood slowly coming to his body and unnoticed by them all it was absorbed into his body like a sponge is in a puddle.

Not taking much he canceled the ability and soon straightened out his clothes...

Moka herself as Akuha made sure she was ok kept replaying the scene in her mind repeatedly of her sister and the strange man's slaughtering the men. It was sheer brutal but, it fascinated her really and with her childish curiosity she wanted to know more...

Her sister was practically dancing through them leaving chunks of limbs and flesh while the area around her just rained blood making her sister look both majestic yet deadly.

While Naruto was more of the lethal deadly side, with but, a swing of his arm a body would just split in multiple directions before a cloud of blood would shoot out of them. It was like watching a bloodbath as the man just killed any and all with a shred of remorse and pity, before her eyes he showed no mercy and killed them as they screamed and _begged_ for mercy.

''Oh I'm so glad your okay Moka-chan...'' shaken from her stupor she felt Akuha hugging her form, as her crimson eyes gained a soft gentle look to them as she held her little sister in her arms. Moka blinked before hugging Akuha back,

''Y...yeah...thank you...Akuha-nee-chan'' she mumbled

Naruto looking at this scene smiled warmly, he could remember back in the times of old when he had his family of how the children were so protective of each other and watched each others back. If there was one thing he beat into his families head that you are to protect your family with your life. Maybe some of his teachings have passed down through the many generations...

With that he turned around and started to walk away no need for him to be there anymore...

Moka seeing him go got out of the hug and shouted,

''W-wait mister!'' which naruto stopped in his stride while Akuha looked between her sister and the strange yet obviously powerful man. Looking over his shoulder naruto glanced down at Moka and spoke,

''Yes?'' Moka gulped before speaking a bit shyly when she looked at the mans eyes.

''W-w-will you please come with us...I'd like you to introduce you to my mother and father...'' she said cutely while Akuha just looked at Moka a bit surprised while Naruto closed his eyes before shaking his head.

''Sorry but, I don't have time for such a matter...'' and with that he continued to walk. Akuha seeing how much her sister wanted the man to come along spoke,

''Wait! I'm sure our parents would compensate you for your actions...just please come with us...'' this time naruto stopped fully. He didn't really need money but, he was curious to how a meeting with a family of vampires would go with him. He has been a lone for so many years and...

Was curious to how this would play out if he did go...

Smiling a bit, he turned completely around, ''Heh, got no choice do I? Can't say no to two beautiful ladies like yourselfs now can I?'' his smirk was playful and teasing. It got the immediate action of moka blushing shyly while Akuha averted her eyes away with a small pink hue on her face as well. This made him grin...

Walking up to them his smirk turned into a smile,

''Then please lead the way'' he said giving a formal bow to them both.

**Shuzen Compound-Main Gate**

Arriving at the Shuzen castle, Naruto could already feel the many vampiric signatures within the home and some very strong ones at that. Hell he could feel one had a very large amount of Shinso in them so he was glad he chose to come with Moka and Akuha. The castle they arrived at was one of a European-style, one of many designs Naruto himself has seen in time roaming the planet.

Akuha and Moka walking forward opened the door to the gate before Moka looked back toward the man and spoke,

''Mister you coming?'' which naruto just blinked before smiling.

''Yeah...I'm coming...'' with that he walked in behind the two sisters while secretly looking around the area. Sensing many eyes upon him when they first walked in, some curious others neutral and some hostile. That's when he sensed two very strong Vampiric aura's closing in fast and one of them carried a large amount of the Shinso within them.

''Moka-chan Akuha-chan!'' was the female cry that startled Naruto, looking back at the two he found them both in the arms of a beautiful woman from which he could only describe her as a Goddess. Her long pink hair flowed down her back with it being tied in a bow on her head two bangs framing her heart-shaped face. Her emerald eyes showed warmth and happiness to have her daughter and step-daughter back in her arms. She wore a black dress that touched the ground itself. It the design of European style. She had pale skin also but, it was more a glowing tint.

Then to the next person naruto saw was a fairly tall man about an inch shorter then himself, he wore mainly European style clothing but, all mostly black. His eyes were a pitch black with them both gazing on the two girls with a little warmth in them. His had a rugged look face with a small goatee, his hair was straight pitch black much like Akuha's. Naruto could feel that this man was powerful, stronger then most vampires he's come across that was for sure but, it is still no where near that power him and the vampires back in the old days wielded...

But the woman, she surprised him really for she had more power then the man did and would ever hope to have. He could feel her suppressing it but, he knew she had it suppressed for some reason. Though the level of power she has is quite shocking for it matched the vampires of his time.

_'Heh...who would have thought maybe's she a direct descendant...'_

The man seemed to look eye him curiously and seeing how his two daughters weren't speaking he did,

''Well who are you sir and what is it your here for?'' the man spoke with a regal tone fit for a ruler. Naruto just quirked an eyebrow as the attention shifted onto him. Blinking a bit Moka spoke,

''Don't worry tou-san he helped out before Akuha-nee-chan came!'' this made the pink haired woman walk up to him with Moka in her arms before she bowed her head,

''Thank you for protecting my daughter sir...'' before she amusingly enough kept thanking him profusely. His lips twitched every so often at the womans behavior as Akuha just smiled at the womans antics though he did see the man twitching.

_'Hm so he's also one of those stuck up the ass bastards huh? Greeeaaatt!'_

''Akasha ! That's enough I think he gets the point...'' the man said in a annoyed tone, the woman named Akasha quickly stops and scratches her head sheepishly with a warm smile on her face. Almost captivated by her beauty he almost missed what the man said next,

''Now sir what's your name and what family do you hail from...?'' mentally snorting at this naruto gave him a bored look,

''My name...is Naruto and I hail from none for I...am a traveling Vampire...I have no lineage that I know of so I guess you could call me a ronin'' finishing with a smirk that almost mirrored the mans own. Akasha looked at him though with a more curious look as did Akuha he could sense they wanted to know more while this man just took his words right there.

_'Heh pretty gullible for a Leader of Vampires...'_

''I see, naruto huh...meant as Fishcake is it not?'' he said amusingly but, Naruto did NOT like that jab so when his eyes met the man's again they froze him in place while a sly smile spread naruto's face that just _screamed_ anything but, amusement.

'''No...it is named after Maelstrom and..it would be very _wise_ if you didn't make that jab again...'' his eyes just portraying that he wouldn't take it again and the man wisely didn't mock it. Watching this was an amazed looking Moka with two very surprised Akuha and Akasha.

_'This man just made Tou-sama...freeze in his place with...just a glare?'_

_'Hm...He's strong...I can sense it...'_

Smiling at the man's obvious _threatening_ words the man spoke,

''I do apologize I meant no disrespect but, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Issa Shuzen head of the Shuzen family it is a pleasure to meet the aquantience of the one that saved my Daughter, for that you have my utmost gratitude.'' he finished a bow of respect which naruto just returned.

''Your very welcome, besides couldn't let little miss Moka there be hurt now could I? That just goes not only my Vampire pride but, my protective nature of women in general.'' making Issa smirk while Akasha eyed him more curiously since he wasn't disturbed one bit about Issa and didn't react the slightest that he was talking with one of the most influential Vampires.

''I see well there is something I'd like to speak with you about so, Akasha please take the girls back to their rooms I'm sure their very tired.'' confirming with this Akasha left with Moka in her arms and Akuha following beside her. When they were gone Issa looked back at Naruto and spoke,

''Now please follow me if you would there is something we must speak about...'' thinking about it Naruto just followed him.

Walking behind the man, he could see the many butlers and maids of the castle all looking at Issa with the utmost_ fear_ yet _respect_. Something he fondly remebered he once had with his own family but, more of a respect then fear of him.

Though there was some he could remember that feared yet hated him with a passion...

Entering from what he could see an office Issa sat down in his chair behind his desk before gesturing to the empty chair,

''Please sit there is something I have to talk with you about.'' nodding with this he sat down before looking back up at Issa. He idly wondered what the man wanted to speak about...

Sighing a bit the man spoke, ''First of all let me thank you again for protecting Moka she is a Vampire that is true but, has not yet been taught the ways to fight unlike her two older sisters. So I thank you...''

''Like I said Issa, it is of no trouble at all...now mind telling me the _real _reason you brought me in here..'' which made the man just smirk seeing the eyes of Naruto azure slitted orbs looking into his own pitch black ones. He could tell this wasn't another stupid grunt Vampire that did as told.

_This_ one he could tell was both powerful and wise. Something he rarely see's much of anymore but, he couldn't help but, feel there was more to the man infront of him then what he's said. He could tell from the threatening way he spoke to him when he made that jab to his name earlier that he was also not afraid to bite back at those with a noble stature. That was something he honestly found admirable...

''Well I can tell your not stupid in the least and by the feel of your power your very strong so I'll come straight out with it and, I do hope you'll agree to it...'' this made naruto raise an eyebrow, the man wasn't as stupid as he thought he was. He had a somewhat level of measurement of decency with those that he barely knew,

''Alright, what is it then?'' he said which Issa did just that placing his elbows on the finely crafted wooden desk he interlocked his hands together and gave Naruto a very serious look.

''As you can tell, my daughter was...kidnapped by these petty Yakuza and, this has sent me a message that the protection I give her at the moment is no where near good enough if _humans_ of all things can kidnap my own daughter under the watchful eyes of the ones I hire to protect her...Thus it has led me to relinquish these people from their duties for their inconsiderate behavior and their own level of stupidity of having my own daughter taking right under their noses.'' he said in a serious tone only a father could take. Naruto nodded having a small understanding of what the man was speaking of.

''I see, then by no disrespect but, you have some pretty pathetic guards if things like that can happen.'' Issa just nodded with grim look in his eyes. That is, before he looked back at Naruto,

''Yes that is true I won't deny it and, that is why I want to speak with you. For I can tell your a very strong Vampire of which I truly don't know how powerful but, if you can get Akuha's recognition like you did then I know your strong. That is why, I ask of you this not as a head of the Vampire household or as a influential being in Makai...but as a _worried_ father. Will you, protect not only Moka but, my other daughters and be their personal bodyguard?'' now this made naruto's eyes widen a bit of all things he never expected the man to ask him such a question.

''But not just a bodyguard but, their teacher, their protector...their _brother_ in a sense if you will. I know your a stranger that I don't know much about but, I can see it in your eyes your possibly the only one I can trust with such an important task. Your old enough to make your own decisions but, I just wanted to ask of you this one request of a vampire to the next...'' he finished before bowing his head low.

Naruto eyed him a few seconds before sighing, a brother huh? Heh never in his eternal life had he been asked such a thing. Sure he's been a father in some way, a Leader to a whole race, a Nightmare and Terrifying Legend in a different name. But..

A _brother?_ Hah! Now this was interesting...

''Hm...I see, so exactly what are you asking me here Issa Shuzen and don't lie to me I want the truth from you...'' he said in a tone Issa knew wouldn't take a no for an answer.

Looking up at the man he spoke, ''Truthfully...I can see it...the power coming from you is_...amazing..._and the way you carry yourself is like your a born leader. What I'm asking of you is this Naruto, I need someone that can not only protect my daughters but, my whole castle. Someone that has the power and skill to fight both physically and mentally with those that I have as enemies, someone...that isn't afraid to make himself the number one enemy of many...and...I've gotten desperate...'' Closing his eyes naruto took in what the man spoke of, he was basically asking him to be the Guardian of the Shuzen home? Hell he was the ex-leader and creator of the very Vampire race so why should he accept such a feeble position?

The face of Moka and Akuha flashed in his mind while thinking on the chance of being a...brother...

The word of him becoming one was so alien to him since he had no family like a brother or sister or even a mother or father. And this man here said he only had daughters, they wouldn't experience a brothers love at all only their sisters help...

Sighing a bit he rubbed his temples before speaking,

''I really don't got a choice do I? Besides...it might be interesting...but do tell me how many daughters do you have exactly?'' which the man just averted his gaze with an embarrassed look.

''U-U-um...well..4 actually...'' this made Naruto stifle a chuckle the man had FOUR daughters and not a single son? By gods what the hell!

''I see and names?'' which the man just held up his hand and counted off his fingers.

''Well my youngest is a 3 year old by the name of Kokoa Shuzen, the next you've met is the 5 year old Moka Akashiya, the second eldest is the 7 year old Kahlua Shuzen and the last one you've met is my eldest one the 9 year old Akuha Shuzen. They all have their own quirks and personalities but, they are still my children.'' nodding with this naruto spoke once more,

''I see and I can guess only Kahlua and Akuha have had decent enough training with them being the oldest of the siblings?'' he got a nod from the man.

''Yes, it would be your job to teach them though in more advanced ways as well as helping both Moka and Kokoa in their teachings. Both in fighting but, in manners as well...'' nodding once more since he had in his time as a the head of the whole Vampire race had to teach children the mannerisms and grace Vampires all had.

''I see...then that won't be much a problem...well then Issa Shuzen, I accept your proposal...'' this made them man grin widely.

''Oh that's a relief! Now I don't have to hire those good for nothing excuses of protectors but, be assured Naruto you are gonna have a test to show all of the Shuzen that you have what it takes to protect my daughters and this very castle.'' he said in a very exuberant yet serious manner making Naruto raise an eyebrow in amusement. He could only wonder how his life would be from now on...

If only he knew...

An hour or so later after being shown his room and clothing, Naruto walked to Castle halls memorizing each detail about it for future reference. Issa had long ago went to his quarters to finalize his name and such and, that left him with nothing better to do then to walk the halls of the Shuzen Castle. He idly casted his gaze upon the many paintings and statues that littered the halls of the castle as well as the metal knights that stood place.

_'So cliché...then again I had a similar set in mind in my old home...'_

That's when he heard the sound of a female's voice on his left, so stopping slowly he looked to his left to see a slightly opened door. Looking thought the creak he could see the woman he remebered as 'Akasha' by the bedside of his new protege Moka. The little girl asleep peacefully while Akasha herself was just finishing a book from what he could see.

Making his decision, he slowly opened the door gaining the attention of Akasha who looked at him a bit surprised while he just smiled in a way that made her relax since it was one that showed he had no ill intent. Walking ever so slowly to the bedside, he stood beside Akasha who was sitting in a chair who softly stroked Moka's silver hair.

Looking down at the little girl, he only saved a few hours ago. He could see how peaceful looking she seemed in her sleep while awake she looked always so impassive to anything around her.

''You know...I don't think we were properly introduced'' Akasha's words made him look her way which she just turned her head to his direction.

''We had only just met but, let me introduce myself, my name is Akasha Bloodriver mother of Moka Akashiya here...'' she said lovingly at the end as she looked back at her daughter. Naruto just smiled at the scene,

''I see, well let me extend the same courtesy my name is Naruto and, from now on I am the Bodyguard of the Shuzen Sisters as well as little Moka-chan here'' Akasha just smiled at him. Now when she did this Naruto inwardly swore right there he saw a Goddess smiling on him. And him being a entity that has _fought_ and _seen_ Goddesses before knew what they looked like.

''I see so that would mean little Moka-chan here and her sisters finally have a reliable protector then ne?'' she said in a warm tone while he just nodded with a small smile on his face as he gazed from Akasha to the sleeping Moka.

''Yeah, and heck I was just earlier today nothing more then a wandering Vampire but, now the The bodyguard of not only the Shuzen head's Daughters but, the Guardian of the Family...heh what a twist. But, I won't be just their Bodyguard...I'll be their teacher, their protector from the true horrors that plague this planet. If what I'm told is true and their only their ages now...then they will face many trials ahead of them...and I will teach them to be able to pass these trials. And if not...I'll be there to protect them in their moments of need...'' he finished with a gentle look yet firm look in his azure slitted eyes.

Akasha stared at him in surprise, he hasn't even met the two other sisters yet but, is already willing to go so far? And the words he spoke, it was like he's lived far beyond of what he portrays himself to be. Looking at him with a more curious eye she could see something about him was very different then most Vampires she's met. Many she's met were arrogant self-righteous beings that thought they were strong enough to do anything and without consequence.

But this one...intrigued her, he wasn't anything she's seen in other vampires even Issa wasn't anything like this one. He was modest, not a shred of arrogance in him from what she could see right now and, was most of all _caring._

He _cared_ about family, even one he has yet to fully know but, would go to such measure to protect one. That was a trait she has yet to see not even Issa had that since he cared more about the reputation of the Shuzen home...

With that he turned around and walked to the door while Akasha eyes were still set upon him. When he touched the doorknob he looked over his shoulder and looked at Akasha,

''Goodnight Akasha-san get a goodnight sleep...Goodnight as well Moka-chan...'' with he opened the door before closing it quietly.

When she was sure he was gone she looked back at her daughter and smiled,

''Well _musume_ (Daughter) seems our lives are gonna be a bit more fun with him around huh?'' she said as her mind ran a mile a second on the strange Vampire she just talked with. She, being the secretive leader of the Three Dark Lords could tell there was much more to the man than what he led on. He was _powerful_ more powerful then she could comprehend and that is what interested her since she's possibly one of the strongest Vampires in all of Makai.

But she couldn't even tell how strong that one Vampire was but, she was sure he was something between that of an S-class Vampire and something else...

What that was...she just didn't know...

_'Naruto...who are you really...my shinso blood...reacted so...differently around you...and in our first meeting...why is that?'_

With Naruto himself, he was heading back to his room while he contemplated on the woman known as Akasha, he could tell how powerful she was now perfectly and what he felt inwardly shocked him. She was borderline the same level as some of his family wielded. She just missed one thing and that was the brutality to get things done. He felt though that would soon change if he was around the household that was for sure...

Soon all of Makai would be shaken by his return...

**Next Day-Throne Room**

In the Shuzen Throne Room, was many upon many Vampires all gathered by the command of Issa Shuzen. The reason being was kept secret but, that is was of great importance even High influential beings of Makai were there as were his daughters all standing side by side with curious express on their faces.

The littlest one of them all was a little redhead with two pigtails, she had pale skin and her emerald eyes shined in innocence and curiosity. She like her older sisters was wearing a royal dress fit for her small size it being mainly pink in color. This was Kokoa Shuzen Youngest of the siblings.

The next was a Moka Akashiya, unlike before when she was wearing only a white blouse she wore a clack dress of the same design her other sisters had. Her eyes too even if she did her best to hide it were curious to what was going on around her.

The next girl had tan skin that seemed a bit natural, she had long light blonde hair with pure innocent blue eyes. She had a smile of a little angel that warmed many vampires that seen it. She too wore a dress that was pure white in color theme. This was the second Eldest, Kahlua Shuzen.

Lastly was Akuha Shuzen, wearing something totally different then what she did before, right now she was wearing a mid-night black dress that flowed all the way down to the ground. Their was design's of aquatic blue flowers stitched within the dress, long white sleeves went down her arms while the collar covered most of her neck with it being tied in a blue string in the shape of a bow. Her eyes though were looking at her father with a sense of curiosity yet suspicion.

On the throne was Issa wearing the same as yesterday only red in color. His eyes though showed that he was somewhat _excited_ to get this on with since it as a very important event to the Shuzen family.

Beside him was Akasha and her peaceful expression did not show the curiousness in her eyes. She too didn't know what Issa was doing but, maybe it had something to do with Naruto...

''Silence!'' all the murmuring stopped at his outburst making the room deadly silent that even the sound of a needle dropping would be heard.

''Now you all may be wondering why I have called you here and, I shall tell you for it relates to yet _another_ kidnapping attempt on my daughters, specifically speaking Moka'' this made many flinch while some stared at Moka making her look down at the ground. Seeing this he spoke once more,

''And if it wasn't for the help of Akuha and another she would be kami knows were! Thus this has brought me the attention of how much for lack of the better word the protection of not only my family has but, this whole castle has!'' making the guards of said castle look down at the ground in embarrassment.

''That is why, I have hired someone to do this job with the utmost efficiency the guards I have now couldn't hold a candle too! He will be the person to not only protect this castle from any single threat but, will also from now on be the teacher and protector of _all_ my daughters!'' this did it. It set the proverbial ticking time bomb to explode!

And a very _big _explosion it was...

''WHAT!'' was the initial exclamation of the many Vampires, his daughters as well had reactions to this as well. Kokoa being to young to understand just blinked innocently as Moka looked at her father in surprise. Kaluha looked at her father with a same look only with her smile still their while she thought on her their newest teacher/bodyguard would be like.

Akuha herself was looking at her father with a suspicious look in her crimson eyes. It wasn't that she didn't disapproved of her father's decision it was just surprising really. She was already well trained before she was brought to the household and even then she was trained even further so why would her father think she would need protection? She could protect her sisters when needed But, she would honor her fathers request.

Besides she was curious to who would gain her fathers attention to not only teach and protect her and her sisters but, this whole castle in general...

But, even now she couldn't get that one strange man out side of her mind his azure slitted orbs even now haunted her dreams and the way he all but, butchered the humans that kidnapped her sister. She didn't mind that though what is that he didn't leave one alive, he killed any and all that was before him and left not a shred of remorse.

She was always taught to give mercy to those that can't fight anymore but, what she saw that night scared her a bit on the inside.

''What? But Lord Shuzen! Why go so far after the protection the council has given you!'' shouted a high ranking Vampire councilmen. Issa just narrowed his eyes on the man,

''Because _fool_ all the so called _protection_ I get from you is either sloppy or just plain worthless and a waste of my time! And sometimes I question why I even bother dealing with you incompetent fools, the person I've hired myself is much more reliable that I can assure for he is a person of both wise and of great power. He is one that I can tell will be the Shuzen's shield and sword against any and all that try to do harm to us! He is the very _same_ Vampire that _saved _my little Moka!'' this news shocked both Moka and Akuha.

Akasha though just smiled a bit more with her suspicions confirmed at what the man's words rang through her mind was true. Interesting...

The crowd but, kept in a stunned silence before Issa spoke once more,

''Now I present you Shuzen's newest addition to the family! Shuzen Naruto!'' this shocked them even more this man was part of the family now?

Everything went deathly silent though when the doors from the left of Issa started to open slowly but, when they did was many captured by the sight that befell them all. Even Akasha was struck speechless at the _marvelous_ sight before her.

For when the doors fully opened did the sight of the newly revealed Shuzen Naruto appear, only dressed in something completely different then before. He now wore a formal looking four buttoned pitch black tuxedo with the undershirt being a deep crimson in color. His tie was fashionably tied and set perfectly in position with itself being a black color as well. He wore pitch black slacks that had a black belt tied around his waist. Finishing off his attire was a pair of black dress shoes.

But next was the changes Moka, Akuha and Akasha noticed, it was that his held back hair that was tied in a rough pony-tail was now tied back in a much better fashion but, the pony-tail was still spiky in nature. Two bangs framed his face while his azure slitted eyes seemed to gaze at the looks he was getting from the crowd before brushing them off like it was nothing.

He walked up to Issa and Akasha with his hands in his pockets and spoke in a non-nonchalant manner,

''You needed me Lord Shuzen?'' the deep baritone in his voice would have sent many females hearts fluttering and made said females pass out right then and there if this wasn't such a serious matter.

Akasha herself had a small blush on her face as well while she couldn't help but, eye naruto and his body herself...

Discretely of course...

''Yes naruto it is time you presented yourself to your fellow Vampires and my daughters'' which the man just nodded before turning around and spoke,

''My Name is Shuzen Naruto, and I shall be protecting this castle and family within from now on, it is a pleasure to meet you all!'' he said with a deep bow before he walked to the siblings ignoring the shocked looks he was getting from the crowd.

Or the angry ones...

Walking up the little girls, Naruto smiled friendly and kneeled before each of them,

''It is a pleasure to help and teach you girls from here on out, May my teachings guide you in the right direction of your lifes...'' he said before kissing the top of their hands in a orderly manner. Kokoa to lastly Akuha's. Thing is when he passed Moka she was looking at him in a awed manner still shocked at what he did that night at of his presence now. Akuha herself as Naruto kissed her hand looked at him with a curious yet surprised look in her eyes.

They got wide when one of his eyes snapped open piercing into her own before he gave her a wink before it closed just as quickly as it opened.

''But Lord Shuzen! Surely this man doesn't have that _kind_ of power to hold up such a position in your _honorable_ household...'' was the snake like words of another Councilmen. He was the one to supply Issa with the guards and protection of his household but, never did give the right skilled ones since he was always trying to find a way to overthrow Issa in any shape or form.

Issa about to speak was stopped when he was interrupted,

''_Councilmen_, it would be very wise you keep silent and don't question mi'lords decree lest you lose the ability to _speak...'' _his words as cold as the biggest iceberg and sharp enough to cut through any and all metal. His azure eyes stared impassively at the now quivering frightened man as a mental image was rammed into the man's mind showing his death in so many bloody and impossible ways his wides suddenly shot wide open.

''Naruto! That's enough...he's learned his lesson...'' while inwardly he kept his amazement hidden of what naruto did down even _he_ couldn't send another Vampire like that with just a glance but, naruto did...

He grinned he knew he made the right choice now!

Akasha herself was having a hard time keeping her posture, she could just feel the glare naruto gave the man and it was quite something. She could only imagine what the man experienced when he was glared by those eyes...

_'Those captivating Azure slitted orbs...'_ she mentally slapped herself for thinking such surprising thoughts. Where did that come from?

''My apologies then, please continue Lord Shuzen'' which the man just nodded back. Before an idea popped into his mind,

''Thank you but, the man did pose a point Naruto, many here don't know how strong you are and would need some type of proof you can uphold your position as the Shuzen's Guardian. So I suggest we hold a competition of sorts. Naruto here against any and all that are willing to challenge him. So what say you my fellow brethren?'' he said while missing the annoyed look he got from naruto and the irritated one from Akasha. But, the shocked ones from all of his daughters he saw in plain sight as well as the shocked now turning vicious grins forming on many of the crowds faces.

_'What is father planning...' _was the thought of Akuha

''I agree with that notion we need subtle facts this..._man_...has the power to keep such a position.'' said a Vampire with many more starting to agree on the action. Naruto himself kept his face impassive as ever but, on the inside he was screaming and cursing Issa for all he was worth!

_'You good for nothing brat! I swear to the sweet mother of fucking kami, I'll make you pay for this I wanted some sleep! But noooo, he goes and pulls this shit! Just you wait Issa Shuzen I'm gonna maim you and make you scream for mercy!'_

Was the...dark thoughts that plagued Naruto's mind as he stood infront of Issa. The siblings of said Vampire all beside him while they still looked at him curiously.

''I see and what of you naruto, do you accept?'' he said Naruto just gave him a impassive stare

''Sure if it will keep these little ingrates in the crowd silent, seriously for Vampires their pretty pathetic and immature...'' this made the siblings look at him in either surprise, shock or in Kokoa's eyes awe.

Issa himself did everything he could to hold himself back from bursting out in laughter. Akasha herself did giggle at Naruto's choice of words since she herself always thought of those pompous people that way but, never said it aloud before. Now she knew the reaction would have been just like the one she was seeing now...

Pure chaos...

''Mmm enough Naruto now let us all go outside and begin this little test...''

But this _little_ test would be so much more...

It will be one to remember...

**Shuzen Castle-Backyard**

In the massive green land behind the Shuzen castle was countless upon countless Vampires all formed into a giant circle surrounding a patch of land. On the sidelines was Akasha watching with interest while the siblings sat on the grass in either anxiety, interest or curiosity more of Moka and Akuha in that case.

In the middle of this crowd was both Issa and Naruto the former about to speak the ground rules of this test while naruto himself just had his eyes closed as he thought about how he should go about this test. First, he didn't wanna scar the kids watching but, his bloodlust was really growing each second when he was around those...

So called _Vampires_ in the crowd, they were nothing more then fools that were nothing but, shame to the whole Vampire race. They weren't even _worth_ being called a Vampire if they could so much as freeze in place by just his eyes alone. He could smell their greed and arrogance just rolling off of them and it honestly made him sick to his stomach and, made him wanting to just tear them to pieces all the more appealing...

''Alright the test to see if Shuzen Naruto is capable of the position I have given him is about to commence, Now I want to lay down one rule here and that's..._There are no rules_ now let this battle _royale_ commence!'' the word _royale_ made naruto even more irritated while Akasha looked at Issa discretely in a way that just shouted '_What the hell are you thinking!'_

The sisters as well were either too young to know what the word royale meant or were too shocked to say anything but, Akuha herself was anything but, bored now. She wanted see what this guy could do Vampires in a fight, if what she saw last night was anything to go by then this would get very bloody...

_Very fast..._

Once the crowd of Vampires heard the words _Commence _and _Royale_ they became nothing more then ravenous dogs before 5 of them jumped out of the crowd in stances that said they were ready to fight. Issa nodded with this and jumped back to the sidelines with a smile forming on his face.

Naruto just stayed where he was with his eyes still closed making many look at him strangely wondering if he was daydreaming or something of the matter. But those with a keen eye could tell he was in a defensive stance.

Reaching out with his senses he could feel the enemies around him with the intent to kill him, now he found it amusing these fools really thought they could kill him but, then again he was a stranger that had no background with nobles and such. A clean slate with no reputation to back up his skill and power...

Well that will change with this little test Issa cooked up...

''Well you fools gonna just stand there all day or you gonna attack me?'' he said in a more bored out drawl.

''Open your eyes first or are you to scared to show the fear in your eyes!'' said an arrogant Vampire but, this did nothing to Naruto only that it annoyed him really.

''No I don't need to open my eyes to fight _trash _likeyourselfs...''Hearing this they charged at him with enraged faces their vampiric features showing albeit barely but, it was noticeable.

Sensing them coming, Naruto pulled out his left hand which made Akuha watch with even more interest in her eyes, Issa saw this and rose an eyebrow but, didn't say anything and just watched. Having a feeling this battle would be quite interesting...

Feeling the first one coming to his left naruto all but, ducked dodging the sweep kick the first gave before he delivered punch to his stomach making the man gasp as the sound of bones shattering could be heard. Then when he felt another come to his right he took a step back dodging punch then with restrained speed he slammed his left hand into the man's face breaking his nose and shattering his jaw.

That's when he sensed another coming from above and to the shock of many just held up his left hand once more and to the shock of the crowd and surprise of Issa did Naruto,

_Catch_ the drop kick making a small shockwave reverberate the area before he grinned a bit ferally before he utterly pulled the man from the air and _slammed_ him face first into the ground cracking it along with the sound of multiple bones breaking and shattering as well as the muffled screams from the man indented into the ground.

Letting go of the man's leg he snapped his left hand out once more stopping a kick this time making the air blow past him making his hair billow in the wind. The Vampire caught in naruto's grasp was gawking at how the man was grasping his kick like it was nothing before his face morphed into a strain look.

That was because the sound of cracking could be heard as Naruto continued his grip on the man's foot tightening it every second. Soon the man couldn't hold his scream back as his foot started to literally turn purple and out of palace.

''AHHHH LET GO OF MY FOOT! YOUR BREAKING IT!'' he bellowed in pain before the Vampire fell to on his back in pure pain as naruto just looked down at him distastefully. And right their to Issa's shock and Akuha's surprise did he not only ignore the man's plea...

But he gripped even _harder_ before Akasha's amazement and the crowds horror did naruto _crush_ the fist spraying blood into the air and painting the ground red. The flesh and bone of the mans foot nothing but, bits and pieces on the ground and the stump of where his foot used to be. The vampire was wailing and screaming on the ground, this sight made naruto so disgusted at how his race has fallen down to.

Overwhelmed with his bloodlust made Naruto's face morph in a rageful _snarl_, he gripped the man by his head and pulled him up into the air then spoke,

''Your a disgrace to the Vampire race _scum_ with an injury like that is nothing! Die you worthless piece of _trash!_'' with that ignoring the man's screams did Naruto grip his fist fully crushing the man's head like a watermelon. The blood soaked his the ground while it coated naruto's left hand before it seemingly just absorbed into his body like nothing was even there.

This made Akasha's eyes widen greatly since she had seen a specific ability like that only once in her life before but, she never though it'd be passed down before.

Letting go of the dead corpse, naruto looked back at the crowd with a cold look in his eyes,

''Now...who's _next?''_ that was the signal that sent this test into a complete deadly brawl. Issa couldn't say a thing since he was still shocked at what naruto did, not only did he just beat 3 Elite Vampires but, killed one in his words the most brutal way possible with only his _left hand and his eyes closed!_

Akasha was looking upon naruto's form in something akin to awe and amazement her suspicions of him being stronger then he led on were being confirmed with each vampire he killed with only his left hand. It was like he was dancing through the whole crowd killing each and ever Vampire in their own way. Some she had to shield the sibling eyes since it was a bit _too gruesome._ Akuha though was captivated at what she wasseeing, her 9 year old mind was stricken in amazement at the sight of one man, _One_ vampire killings _hordes_ of other Vampires with only his left hand alone it didn't help her amazement that his eyes were completely closed either...

They watched amazed at the sight as naruto was not only _killing_ those that attacked him but, in the most merciless way possible it sent a small shiver down Issa's spine of what felt like a bit fear. While another went down Akasha's but not of fear but...

Something else...

''You basta-AAHHH!'' one was silenced when naruto stabbed his hand through the man's mouth and grasped his tongue and, with a wicked grin _tore _it right out! Before re-delivering it into the mans mouth...and through the back of his skull. Before he let go of the man's head and with but, a flick of his wrist the rest of the blood shot off his hand and in someway pierced four other Vampires through the eyes and heart showing the small indention of a needle sized hole.

After another five dropped to the ground dead did he take a step back. Right then a foot was implanted into the ground making it crater, looking up boredly he saw the grinning face of yet another Vampire only this one was wielding a chain scythe in both hands. This made him raise an eyebrow slightly, as the man twirled it around himself.

''Now your gonna die bastard!'' with that the man charged in swinging the scythe at high speeds but, to naruto it was a snail's pace. Smirking though he stood his ground and to the shock of many,

**SQUELCH!**

Let the scythe dig into left shoulder quite deeply. Blood seeped from the injured shoulder as the man who swung it grinned in satisfactory of being the first one to hit this...

_Monster_...that had killed so many Vampires...

Issa rose an eyebrow at this move while Akasha's eyes were practically glued on what would happen next, she knew naruto wouldn't just stand their and take a hit like that for nothing.

Plus the unwavering grin on his face set her nerves haywire...

The sisters themselves were to engrossed of the fight to even speak, Kokoa was just gaping at how strong this guy was, he was stronger then her own _Onee-sama's!_ The way he killed and in such efficiency made her look at him with complete and utter _amazement_.

Moka herself was looking at the man's form with wide eyes , she clearly saw him take that hit but, why? Why do such a thing? For what purpose would he take a hit? That's when she saw the grin on her secretly of course idol's face.

Kaluha blinked rapidly as she watched the fight progress to just now. Truly she didn't know what to think since for one she hated to fight but, was taught to do so for reasons still unknown to her but, when she watched how the man called Naruto did so and in such a way made her think of taking her lessons much more seriously.

Now Akuha she didn't know what to say other then that...

She was completely taken back! The power he showed last night was nothing like this unlike what he did to those Yakuza, he didn't aim randomly he went in for the kill aiming for the weakest spots and vital spots of any Vampire, the Heart, lungs, brain the three parts he went for. With either him punching a hole through their heads destroying their brain under the pressure of all the blood. Stabbing his hand through their chest like a sword and piercing their hearts like a hot piece of metal does through butter. And finally him punching the ribcage shattering it enough for those broken bone pieces to stabbed and puncture the lungs.

Truly it was a sight to behold and she was completely amazed at the sight...

''Haha, can't say you didn't get injured now huh, you damned bastard!'' the man said in a arrogant tone. Naruto just let the grin slip before it turned into a impassive stare it being directed at the scythe in his shoulder.

''Really?...You boast now that you've landed a _hit_ on me?...Your a fool that I will truly _enjoy _killing...'' with that he slowly grasped the scythe embedded into his shoulder and with but, a flick of his wrist the sound of flesh tearing and blood spurting did he rip the scythe out of his shoulder. It showing the giant bleeding spot and torn fabric of his suit leaving his left arm barely hanging there. But to all of their growing amazement, he pulled on the scythe making the man lose his standing and come flying toward him.

Seeing the chain slack he twirled the scythe around his arm as the chain wrapped around his entire length of his arm. Before the Vampire was right infront of him, that's when a disarming smile came upon Naruto's face which made the pale Vampire look almost see through at that moment.

''Now...here's your weapon..._back!_'' and with but, a swing he slammed the scythe through the man's mouth eliciting a gurgle of mixed pain and blood, he continued before the scythe was all the way through his mouth and and on the other side of his skull. Then he wrapped the chain around the man's neck before grasping the handle. Then a savage glint came into his eyes,

''Now lets play...'' with grasping the handle in his left hand even tighter he pulled on it before spinning it around making the struggling Vampire spin in the air at a inhuman speed. This seemed to catch many off guard and it did its trick once the bloody end of the scythe started to tear up any that came close to it.

Seeing a few of them die he swung it one more time before letting it go with it ramming into a load of more Vampires s the man's head that was stuck on it was long dead of the intense pain. His head was completely ripped off by the force of naruto's last swing with only his body now strewn onto the weapon.

Turning his head to the rest of the Vampires he spoke,

''Now...who's _next?_'' he said in a casual drawl as the blood on him just seeped into his skin.

That's when in just a few minutes did the sounds of fighting and the screams of deaths go silent. For when the the Shuzen family looked at the scene all they could see...

Was _blood_ and lots of it, blood soaked the ground and drenched the bodies of the dead that layed upon the ground. Dismembered limbs layed strewn about the ground leaking blood as the flesh of those that had it carved off them was mixed in with the almost lake of blood. The outskirts of these grounds were the petrified Councilmen that didn't go in battle and were mentally thanking whatever common sense they had at the time for they were sure they'd been killed.

Standing in the middle of this carnage and bloody massacre was Naruto, completely clean of any and all blood his left hand back in his pocket. An impassive look back on his face while his eyes just seemed to not care about any of the kills he's done to the Vampires around him.

Issa still a bit shocked at seeing such a slaughter just shakily spoke,

''U-um...good fight N-naruto you win...'' his eyes betraying his face as they showed he was beyond shocked now at what he just saw. The battle was anything but that, it was a massacre and a utter slaughter!

Akasha herself couldn't get over how this Vampire fought in the most brutal fashions possible but, more so he did it in such a impassive nature or more that he was...

_Cold_, she could see the coldness in his eyes as he killed each and every Vampire that got in his path. She looked at the siblings hoping they weren't scarred by such a brutal display but, to her shock they were quite amazed and in moka's case had her eyes glued onto him like with a awe look in her eyes. Akuha was no different for she too was looking at Naruto in something akin to a budding adoration to something else, it was like in her eyes she was staring at some kind of God of Battle.

''Good then...'' with that naruto turned around and walked back toward Akasha and the sisters. Issa missing it but, Akasha seeing it to her immense shock the wound on his shoulder stitching itself back together as did the tear on his clothes. It took a few seconds but, it was completely gone, no injury, no blood...nothing...

Once he was with them he stood beside Akasha while giving a smile to the looks he was getting from the siblings, The coldness in his eyes changing to a more warm and protective look,

''Hope you girls liked the performance as well you Akasha-san...'' he said which the said woman just gave him a smile while the siblings just blushed shyly. He could feel the curiosity burning in the eyes of them all especially in Moka, Akuha and Akasha's but, smiled knowing he wouldn't be telling anyone of what and who he truly was..

That would make guessing what he was all the more fun ne?

After it was over, Issa finished telling the ones that didn't go into battle with Naruto to leave the castle and inform the rest of the Council of his decision. When they were gone still fear in their eyes as they mumbled about _'Monsters'_ and _'Satan reborn'_

Sighing he spoke,

''Alright Naruto it is officially decided you are right for the position, Congratulations!'' he said which Naruto just nodded finally knowing though his little skirmish with this so called 'Councils' finest wouldn't go unanswered...

That he knew for sure...

_'Wonder how things will go from now on, I know these girls though have much potential...heh...this might be interesting...'_

**1 Year Later-Shuzen Castle**

It's been a year since the events of Moka's Kidnapping attempt and her rescue and, of Naruto's upbringing into the Home. Since then word has spread of the bloody massacre that happened in the Shuzen Castle, this of course got many demons all over Makai's attention. The rumors said, that it was the test of a personal hand picked choice of Issa Shuzen himself, a Guardian for their castle but, also the bodyguard of his daughters as well.

This of course sent many flocking to the castle in search of an audience with this _'Demonic Vampire'_ the ones who saw the battle called him. They got their audience along with being escorted out by the very same person they came to see and, they were petrified since then. Those demons never went back...

But, not much else changed for the Shuzen home except that Naruto took his position perfectly and started to teach the four children the art of fighting and utilizing their Vampire powers to their fullest. Though he wasn't anywhere near strict on them, he would be firm in his teachings. Even the little troublemaker Kokoa didn't cause trouble around him, for even she knew not to irritate Naruto.

He also taught them the etiquette and mannerisms of noble even though it was a pain to him he was told to do so. And with his years of being the Household leader of a Vampire race and his time roaming the planet for eons have come in handy with teaching four little girls these skills. Kokoa was a bit challenging but, with a little scare he got her to do it.

There was also another thing, it would seem strangely enough in just a year he was well respected with the many people in the Castle until he was adorned as one of the most respected people in the whole Castle. The staff respected him, and the siblings all but, adored him even when they started to call him to his shock and amusement, _'Onii-sama'_.

But he could tell he was loved by them till it was getting pretty cute of how Kokoa would sometimes latch onto his leg and adamantly wouldn't let go. Or the adorable ways of Moka would cling to his arm, or Kaluha for that matter would jump onto his back with her arms around his neck. Or the fact Akuha would sometimes even walk beside him with a smile on her face not the usual small or fake ones he could see through but, a true growing smile.

He knew the sisters adored him but, Akasha he over the one year of his duty had talked with her many times and knew she was curious about him that he knew perfectly. Hell he'd admit he was curious about her, she was with no doubt the strongest in the household except himself but, restrained her power to a mere minimum. But, he couldn't help but, adore her really for her kind loving nature as her smile of a Goddess seemed to warm his cold ancient heart every time they talked.

It was also quite fun to tease her a bit here and there about her looking like a child when she puffs out her cheeks. That last one sent him into hysterics really as she blushed like a blood red tomato honestly he felt this woman was gonna be something to him much more in the future what that was even he didn't know.

But even then, he did his other job as well that being killing any and all that tried to sneak into the house or kidnap the sisters, the last one he made an example out of infront of all of the Vampire Council.

Things were okay but, one thing changed it all and with that the history of the Shuzen Home would be plunged into a chaotic darkness of fighting.

Walking down the hall's of the Shuzen home was Naruto wearing the same suit he wore for his _test_. Only that his undershirt was midnight blue in color instead. Not much has changed with him only his pony-tail longer then it was a year ago. He found out that the siblings like to play with his hair when they didn't think he was watching so he let it grow out but, it was a pain to keep it in a pony tail even now.

Right now, he was walking to Issa's office since the man has asked for his presence with what he didn't know really or cared that much. The siblings were all asleep in their beds tucked and tired of all the training he gave them today. Akasha though was beside him following him as well since she was told to come as too.

As the two walked down the corridor's naruto could sense Issa's signature but, also another one and, this one made him frown a bit since it was so full of foul energy it made him want to vomit.

Whatever Issa wanted to speak about better be quick...

''You know those girls absolutely love you, know that?'' Akasha's voice made him look her way, smiling he spoke,

''I guess your right, I mean I'm supposed to be their bodyguard and teacher but, each day I'm more like their big stuffed teddy bear or something that includes being pounced on by either my leg or arm. I swear Kokoa and Moka are quite energetic little tykes.'' this made Akasha giggle knowing her daughter was never like that before. She was shy around people except her and her father but, around her sisters she was silent and impassive.

''I see then that must mean you've become quite the brother figure to them huh?'' she said with a small grin, raising an eyebrow he struck back with his own little joke,

''Now don't go saying that _**Mafinheddo-chan**__ (Muffin Head)_ someone might just say something embarrassing about you~~~'' he finished with a teasing smirk. Akasha blushed at the name and playfully pushed him with a huff aiming a slight glare at him. Though the grin stayed in place making her sigh in defeat knowing she started it...

When they walked through the last door they walked to Issa's office door but, that's when naruto could hear the voices of both Issa and another this one...

_Female..._

Narrowing his eyes he looked at Akasha only seeing her looking less happy then how she was before. That meant she knew what was going on then...

Without knocking on the door this time, he grasped the handle and pushed the door open only to see something shocking...

Issa was conversing with a woman that looked almost exactly like Kaluha, only in his opinion looked more like a snotty child then anything. Seeing them coming in Issa spoke,

''Ash good you two have come now, Naruto, Akasha I'd like to introduce you two to Gyokuro...Kokoa and Kahlua's mother...'' he said while the woman in question just smiled disarmingly at the two.

''Its good to meet you two Issa-kun has told me much about the two of you...'' her words filled with utter venom and poison.

That day, That first meeting not only changed the Shuzen family but, the whole of Makai would be shaken by this very event...

**End**

_Well that's the first chapter of this story, soo...what do you guys think?_

_Naruto's pony-tail is a similar one to Sakumo's only bigger and longer only the tied end much spikier. Now I give credit to Hakkyou no Yami for helping me solidify this story and its main plot so props to you my friend :P_

_Anyways this is a story that I was also inspired by a fellow Author and his story, Houkaru Kisaragi and his amazing story **'A Brothers Love'** (I recommend people reading that story for its pretty awesome XD)_

_Now this was my first Rosario story and its based off my rough knowledge of the Shuzen family..._

_Anyway...not much else to say except there you go asshole bunnies theirs your first story! So die you bastard!_

_**(Grabs a line of barb wire and chokes one of the bunnies to death before drowning it into the sea of blood)**_

_Anyways...Bye Bye!_

_TDKN-is out!_


	2. Revelation's and a Protectors Duty

_Okay first I'd like to say, I can't believe I was right O-O The recent Rosario vampire Manga showed Kahlua and Kokoa's Mother...looks just like Kahlua's older version! Yet...I despise her so..._

_Anyways here we go and fair warning chapter will contain Highly mature content not fit for reader's under the age of 18: Violence, Blood, Cursing, and everything else my normal viewers know I show in my stories._

_Anyway enough talking On to the...Domestic Violence! XD_

**Naruto: The First Vampire**

**Chapter 1: Revelation's and a Protector's Duty**

Silence reigned in the office as the two new occupants were slowly coming to terms with what was just said or Naruto was. He had just been told this woman before him was named Gyokuro Shuzen and Issa's second Wife. That didn't bother him at first but, the way the woman spoke Akasha's name and the way she eyed her just made him a bit _pissed_. It didn't help the fact that Akasha looked sad with her usually shining emerald green eyes now dull gazing down at her feet. The look honestly just did _not_ fit the Akasha he know's beautiful face.

He cast his gaze toward Issa and saw to his slight annoyance, the man not caring all that much; his impassive eyes just irked naruto to no end. Looking back at the woman who was the mother of his two surrogate little sisters Kahlua and Kokoa he stepped infront of Akasha. He gave the surprised Gyo a bored yet irritated gaze, ''It is a pleasure _Lady_ Gyokuro but, please do refrain from giving _Lady_ Akasha-san that look...it is quite inappropriate.'' he said with a professional tone.

The woman's eyes seemed to widen briefly when he stepped infront of her; his tall looming form over her small 5'6 his eyes gazing down on her. He never saw the twitch of annoyance from Issa or the shocked yet appreciative gaze from Akasha who was smiling thankfully at him even if he wasn't seeing it.

Gyo looked upon the man infront of her and had to suppress a shiver a _fear_ and _weakness_ go down her spine. The azure slitted orbs stared down her own light blue one's without a shred of fear nor hesitation. She knew who this man was, the rumored Guardian of the Shuzen Home and by her slight surprise Teacher of Issa's children. Yet she couldn't help herself but, have her very _will_ waver as she stared into those _eyes._

Putting a smile she put her hand outwards, ''It's a pleasure to meet your aquantience as well Naruto-san, Issa-kun has told me much of you and what you have done for his and _my_ daughters. But please do remember that _woman_ is nothing more then a concubine nothing more nothing less. I am the Head wife here and you would do well to remember that _Fishcake butler-san_'' her words making Akasha twitch slightly. But Issa's eyes widen in pure unadulterated _horror_ at what his _stupid_ wife just said; he had warned her to not aggravate the man but, she goes and does it anyway?

Right after those words left her very mouth, the room suddenly _practically froze_ over the wall's and window's started to slightly gain a frosting sheet of ice before the lights within the room went dim. Right then Naruto's shadow _consumed _the entire Chamber. Covering the windows and lights cutting off all sight and light.

That's when to Issa's and Gyokuro's growing _terror_ multiple red eyes appeared within the room gazing at them all with a _very hungry_ look in each and every one of them. The crimson blood red eyes gazed down on Gyokuro specifically making her tremble. That is before they vanished completely with the lighting coming back to the chamber.

Only this time Naruto's eyes glaring down on Gyokuro with a _bloodlust_ expression that made the woman shiver from just the _primal terror_ running through her body. A hungry growl escaped his growl as he leaned down to Gyokuro's eye level; the woman all but, a trembling mess now with his now _Crimson slitted_ eyes glaring into her own making her very soul scream in fear.

Soon a grin of such magnitude it inwardly shocked them all how it didn't _split _his face appeared yet it made Gyo let out a small 'eep_'_ like a scared puppy when she saw all those _razor sharp fangs!_ His eyes glaring down on her with that insane bloodthirsty grin made her just feel so...so...

_Petrified..._

_''Hohohoho...Quite the spirited one aren't you? Hahaha! Issa you have a sparky spitfire of a woman here...''_ his words made Issa start to sweat profusely at having a feeling of what was gonna happen next. He was proven right as right before them all Naruto's hand grasped her neck and _lifted her of her feet_ his grin still in place. She struggled for air as his iron-like grip tightened around her throat making her let out a pitiful gasp.

_''You'd best watch what you say **child **I have a very low tolerance for snotty little brats like you and you'd best watch what you say around me or Akasha or...''_ he said as his grin widen even more as his fangs all but, _grew_ longer as his eyes gained an insane glint.

_''You may wake up one day in your own puddle of blood with your throat torn out~''_ his finished in a sing-song tune. His eyes glowing with a insane glow as his fangs inches from her throat the light glinting off them showed how sharp they were.

Seeing the situation she was in Issa spoke, ''Naruto that's enough! She get's the point!'' though his words lacked much strength for _he_ too was shivering from just being near Naruto. Said Vampire just gave him a slight gaze which made his own eyes widen as a _primal surge _within his very being just _screamed and bellowed_ at him to run!

''_Issa_ Shuzen, do remember who your talking to; you asked for my help so I am doing it. I am not one of your little grunts or bitch ass dogs that listen to every word you say. I am your daughter's Teacher and Bodyguard but, also The Guardian of the Shuzen home which also includes it's residents. Just like your daughters I am to protect _everyone_ in the home. And be damned what happens if she goes to far I _will_ step in if you don't.'' his words cutting into issa like a razor sharp blade that had cut deep into his very soul.

The man shivered even if he was angered by Naruto's words he _was_ right. He wasn't like his other servants that came at his beck and call. This man, he needed to remember was one that had not only saved his daughter but, butchered a whole Council's elite of Vampires. A man that practically feared nothing that he knew for sure. Gritting his teeth he swallowed his pride and nodded, seeing this Naruto nodded before releasing his grip around Gyokuro's neck making her fall on her butt gasping for air.

Naruto's eyes relished in her fear of him even if Issa didn't see it. His eyes just danced with _amusement _at the woman struggled to keep what was left of her composure. His eyes soon changed back to his usual azure hue as the widened slits thinned back to normal. Turning around he walked over to Akasha's side and saw to his amusement Akasha's wide eyes gaze on him. Yet their wasn't no anger in her eyes but, _thankfulness_ of all things. He had just talked back to her husband so he expected some spite from her but, to receive none at all?

''Well then I think its time for a goodnight sleep, Come Lady Akasha allow me to escort you to your quarters for the night. As for you Lord Shuzen do remember where and exactly _who_ your speaking to and as for you Lady Gyokuro do remember my words and have a Good evening.'' he said while Akasha just nodded slowly shocked at what just happened.

With that he walked to the door and opened it before giving a formal bow letting Akasha through first which she smiled thankfully and left the chambers as he followed in behind. Once the door's fully closed though, Issa practically _snarled _in anger before slammed his fist into his desk shattering it into nothing but, splinters.

Gyokuro heard this and looked at him slowly shocked to see him _glaring_ at her with anger in his eyes. His fist implanted into the floor; ''Gyo-chan I warned you, I specifically told you to _not_ antagonize the man! Do you not remember of what he did to the Council's Elite, he had all but, slaughtered them without batting an eye! And you so foolishly went against my words and angered him...'' his words made her look down.

''I-I-I'm sorry Issa-kun but, I wanted to see for myself...the man that made the council themselves shake in fear. I didn't know he was like..._that,_ he's unlike any vampire I've ever seen before and his power...that bloodlust...it was so..._monstrous_. Yet why does he not follow your orders completely? I know you hired him to protect the girls and the home itself but, its like...'' she said still shaking from the experience she just went under. The man's crimson slitted eyes and ever bloodthirsty grin made her shiver in fear.

''Gyokuro-chan if theirs one thing I know about that man is that he doesn't follow orders to the letter, he isn't good with superiors that I can tell. When I first met him it was like I was talking to a _Leader_ a Natural born Leader! I don't know his past but, if he can expel such an aura of leadership then it makes me beg to question whether or not Naruto was anything but, a ronin.'' his words firm yet a bit spiteful.

Gyo just quirked an eyebrow, ''Are you saying he might be an enemy to the organization?...an enemy to..._Fairy Tale?_'' her eyes filled with curiosity yet a hint of suspicion.

Shaking his head, ''I'm not sure darling; The man by all means is a wild card and none of us have the power to see the future.'' to which Gyo just sighed in slight irritation. Before her eyes gained a slight reddish glow.

_'Naruto...what are you...your no normal Vampire...and the way he spoke to me like I was nothing but, a **child **to him...Damn him! If he is an enemy of Fairy Tale...then they shall dispose of him...then I shall get rid of that little mud stain Moka and Akasha.'_

Those were her thoughts that now plagued her mind; yet she never knew the future that would come. One filled with blood, chaos and most of all

_**War**_**...**

**With Naruto and Akasha**

As the two walked down the hallway after leaving Issa's chambers things had been silent between the two. Akasha still stunned at Naruto's words and actions against Issa and the way he showed not an ounce of fear to him or Gyokuro. Naruto, for just sensing Akasha's troubles and deciding to wait for her to speak.

He didn't need to wait long...

Naruto-san...why did you do that?'' she asked silently to which the disguised Vampire Lord quirked an eyebrow.

''Do what Akasha-san?'' he said playing dumb. He knew what she was saying but, he wanted to let this play out. Though to his surprise, he saw her eyes start to glisten and swell up with tears yet she was holding them back.

''Back their...you...you defended me and...and to talk like that to Gyokuro-san and Issa...And you threatened her like that...that will come back to hurt you naruto!'' she exclaimed worry in her melody like tone. Naruto just sighed while closing his eyes. After a few seconds he opened them again and gazed at Akasha with a smile that shocked the woman.

For it was a smile of utter _warmth_ as his eyes just _flared_ with a need to protect...

''Tsk, no worries Akasha-san if theirs one thing Issa knows its that I'm not one of his little lapdogs that does every little thing he says. Besides he asked me to do something I just plain wouldn't do; he wanted me to stop what I was doing but, all I was doing was warning her that its my job to protect those in the household and since she had not only spoke your name in such a way but, called you such things I wouldn't allow. You need to understand Akasha-san even if its not my job to do so; I will not only protect the siblings but, _you_ as well. After all its my duty as a _Guardian_...'' his words said with such conviction that is shocked the already wide eyed Akasha.

Snapping her gaze at him as tears slowly started to run down her face, ''But...why...why would you go so far...why so far me and the children?'' she said confused as to why her best friend was saying. His actions were confusing her ever so much; she had needed to deal with Gyokuro's attitude for awhile now and even if it irked her a bit she had always stayed silent fearing Issa may get mad at her. Or worse off Gyokuro hurting her daughter because of her own actions, that was a nightmare she hoped never came true.

Naruto seeing her distress sighed before he saw the room that was Akasha's chambers; looking back at the woman he placed his hand on her shoulder gently, ''Akasha-san...look at me...'' she did so as she tried to wipe her tears away. But once she saw those azure orbs that filled her with so much _warmth_ and _happiness_ she immediately calmed down.

Seeing he had her attention he continued, ''Akasha-san the reason I would go so far for you and the girls is because before this I was alone. The loneliness I've felt for so long was filling up with just being with you girls. My time teaching them is fun and enjoyable more so; always eventful and filled with such joy it sounds very strange for me to say this but, its the truth. Not only that but, just being able to teach them makes it all the better.'' he said gaining a small smile from her that is until he cupped her chin making her look straight at him.

''And you Akasha-chan, in only a year having our talks, our discussions about the girls and Moka-chan. The way we've gotten closer with our little nicknames'' she giggled slightly at that which made him smirk. ''Just being able to speak and talk with you is the most enjoyable thing I've ever felt. But, what I'm saying is that, you Akasha-chan just like the girls are so important to me I'd risk everything to keep you all safe. If that means going to..._drastic_ measures then I'll do it in a heartbeat...'' he stated earning Akasha's shock once more.

_'He'd go so far...for us...for me...?' _she thought before her cheeks started to turn red.

''Now dry those tear's your too beautiful to cry. Your a strong, joyous woman that I'm very honored to have met. Now lets get you to sleep ne?'' he said wiping her tears away with his thumb. Akasha knowingly or not relished in just the small touch he was giving her. The way his hand held her chin gently while wiping her tears away softly. Made her flushed face turn blood red...

''T-t-thank you Naruto-kun and I agree I think its time for some sleep...'' she said not noticing she had just added the _'Kun'_ suffix to his name. Naruto though DID notice but, decided not to worry about it. So with that he wrapped his arm over her shoulder and led her to her chambers well she could gain some rest.

He never did see Akasha's practically glowing red face at his action...

Opening the door, Naruto let her go before turning back to the doorway before walking out. Though he did give a small wave over his shoulder, ''Now get some rest Akasha-chan you most definitely deserve it. And don't worry if anything happens tomorrow I'll deal with it...'' he said. Akasha stood their for a moment before she lowered her gaze with her bangs shadowing her eyes and with nothing but, a blur.

Naruto suddenly felt a weight crash in into his back before a pair of gentle arms wrapped around his waist. Before he could say anything, he felt Akasha's face buried into his back. They stood their in silence for a few moments before Akasha spoke,

''Naruto...Naruto-kun...tomorrow...how about...we talk some more...I...want to know more...I want to know more about you...I want to know about the man that is so important to me. Tomorrow can be a day for us and the children; what do you say...?'' her words muffled by his clothing but, he heard her perfectly clear.

Her words though made him frown they were so desperate yet pleading all the same. He didn't mind not at all really but, their was something wrong with her and he intended to find out...

_'For now though...'_ he thought as he looked as the trembling arms around his waist. He slowly grasped her hands before slowly prying her from him. He held her arms as he turned around and looked down at Akasha's to see her pleading face; he just smiled at her making her eyes light up.

''Heh you can bet on it...now have a good sleep my little _Kyūketsu-hime __(Vampire Princess)_~~'' he said with a teasing tone. Akasha of course blushed at the newest nickname...

_'He called me Hime...a Princess?'_

She shook her head of her thoughts before she walked closer to the grinning Naruto and smiled happily. Before she wrapped her arms around his body once more and hugged him. Seeing this, naruto lowered his eyes down at her pink flowing hair and wrapped his own arms around her back.

''Mmm Goodnight Naruto-kun...'' she muttered

''To you as well Akasha-hime...to you as well...'' he said

With that they separated before he turned around and walked to the doorway; grasping both handles he gently closed the door still giving her that _smile_; the one that made her stomach do so many flips and feel so happy around him.

When the door closed with a soft _'click'_ she sighed contently before moving over to her bed. Sitting down she looked at a picture on her nightstand. It being a picture of herself and Naruto sitting on the grassy fields with the girls all sitting with them. Her daughter in her lap smiling happily while Kahlua was sitting on Naruto's head grinning childishly as the man just kept smirking. Kokoa sitting in his lap her leaning against him with a big giddy grin on her face. Akuha herself was sitting between her and Naruto with her and his arm wrapped around her shoulders she displaying a happy smile as well.

Grasping the picture gently she smiled, ''Thank you...Naruto-kun...'' she uttered tiredly before she went to sleep holding the picture close to her. A pleasant smile gracing her angelical features.

**Next Morning**

''GOOD MORNING ONII-SAMA!'' was the shout that made Shuzen Naruto snap open his eyes before a small smirk formed onto his face. He knew those two voices; giving a slight chuckle he lifted the sheets and cover over himself to see to his amusement. The faces of both 4 year old Kokoa Shuzen and 6 year old Akashiya Moka. Kokoa's innocent seagreen eyes and Moka's ruby one's staring at him with excitement yet anxiety of any child.

He chuckled, it was usually like this these two would always come in here exuberant for the day's teachings. It was like that with all the girls; he was honestly surprised they all took to his training like a fish out of water. Looking at the two little girls on his bed he just pat them on the head, ''Good morning to you as well Ko-chan, Moka-chan what are you two doing up at'' he looks at the clock. ''6:45 in the morning?'' he said in a more lazy drawl.

Kokoa being the energetic little tyke she is smiled excitingly and jumped on the bed repeatedly, ''We wanna train we wanna train we wanna train!'' her words amusing Naruto even more. He gave a subtle gaze to Moka only to see her nodding in agreement with a smile on her face as well.

He sighed before speaking, ''Fine fine Ko-chan, go get Aku-chan and Kahlua-chan ready and we'll meet in the Training Chamber.'' the little redhead nodded in excitement before speeding off to get her big sisters. After which he looked over at Moka and smiled, ''So, whats up Mo-chan why didn't you go with Ko-chan?'' to which the girl just blinked cutely before smiling.

''Cause I wanted to spend some time with Onii-sama...is that okay?'' he asked shyly. This made him chuckle before looking at the clock; Seeing it was only 6:55 he smirked.

''Very well then we got a little time so what do you want to do?'' to which her eyes lit up before crawling up into his lap before resting her head against his chest. Looking up her ruby red eyes gave him the most adorable look. ''I wanna hear more of Onii-sama's stories! The one's where you were on the outside!'' she said excitingly that was surprising from the sometimes silent Moka. Naruto just chuckled before smiling down at her making the girl gain a small pink hue. Shifting himself upright he rested his back against the headboard. ''Very well then which one would you like to hear?'' to which she put a finger on her chin making a cute thinking expression.

''Um...Oh I want to hear about the where Onii-sama got all those monsters and humans in that place called...Feujal Jaman?'' she said frustrated with the last words. This made Naruto chuckle slightly making the silver haired Vampire girl puff out her cheeks in embarrassment. Seeing this he just pat her head, ''It's called _Feudal Japan_ Moka-chan and sure I can now where to begin...'' he said before starting on the story.

Through the story Moka's ruby eyes were filled with amazement as Naruto told her of the things he had done back then. Even if he had told her before many times since it was one of her favorite stories; the story though was anything but fit for a child.

''Then I rammed one of their heads into the wall pulverizing it into nothing but, a bloody smear before grasping another's head and ripping it off and ramming it into another's mouth in the process breaking his jaw...'' he explained. Yeah that's right, this was one of the more brutal stories he has. Reason? Moka LOVES them, they fascinated her greatly. The way her Onii-sama killed monster and humans and making their blood spill.

_'Heh...guess she's inheriting my love of blood...' _was Naruto's thoughts as he kept telling her of battles and slaughtering of both the Monsters and Humans that attacked him. Soon enough though he felt the sun finally hit his eyes; then the sound of footsteps coming into the room got his and Moka's attention. At the doorway was none other than Akasha standing their with a soft smile on her face her gaze on both of them with her hands behind her back. Naruto just gave her a smile back as Moka gained a grin at seeing her beloved kaa-san.

''kaa-san!'' she announced which the woman gave her daughter a smile before she walked up to the beside before sitting down on the edge. Moka quickly got into her arms which the woman held her before she gave Naruto an amused gaze.

''Telling stories again I see?'' her voice laced with amusement Naruto just gave her a smirk. ''No of course not why would you think it was me? Of all people?'' to which she just she just smiled. Before flicking his nose lightly making him frown playfully. He turned his gaze on her which she just gave him a knowing look.

''You...did not just do that...'' his tone monotone...before his face broke out in a giant grin. And before Akasha knew it Naruto was behind her with his hands at her sides; her eyes widened before she lips trembled every so often before she couldn't hold it any longer.

She bursted out in giggles as Naruto tickled her sides...

''N-Naruto...s-s-stop...I-I give!'' she wheezed out to which he just grinned continuing his torture. Looking down at her he spoke, ''Say Uncle...'' he said making her eyes go wide before they _flared_ with a vigor to not say that _word!_

_''N-Never!'' _she said through her giggles. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at this before his grin got even wider. Leaning down he blew into her ear making her shiver and her giggles turn worse; seeing this he maintained his torture on the woman.

Watching this with a big grin was Moka, she always enjoyed seeing her Kaa-san playing around with her Onii-sama. It was always funny to watch especially seeing her mother laugh like she was since she rarely ever remembered laughing before Onii-sama came into their lifes. Soon enough though the two stopped with Akasha having a flush face breathing rather hard while naruto was smirking triumphantly at her making her pout.

''That'll teach you to never _ever_ mess with me hime~'' he said making her puff out her cheeks making her look completely identical to her daughter when she did so...only the difference in age and hair. That's when Akasha looked down only for her eyes to widen and her cheeks start to turn red; naruto noticed this and looked at her worryingly. ''Oi, Aka-hime what's wrong?'' she only blushed further for not only his nickname for her but, the closeness he was giving her.

Giving him a small hesitant gaze she said, ''-N-Naruto-kun...y-y-your clothes...'' she said while putting a hand over her daughter's eyes and her's as well..._slightly._

Naruto blinked confusingly at this before looking down at his current attire...

Or the lack of...

His eyes widened when he only saw himself in a pair of black boxer's with no shirt. He looked back up and had to hold back a smirk when he saw Akasha's slight split in her fingers seeing her emerald eye eyeing his form a bit. Shrugging he quickly turned around and walked over to the closet and opened it up and walked in closing the doors along with him.

''Sorry bout that Akasha-chan, didn't mean for you to see that...'' his words made her sigh as the blush on her face didn't lessen if anything it only increased as flashes of his bare chest came into her mind repeatedly. Her hands clasped her burning cheeks while she tried desperately to get the pictures out of her mind.

_'W-w-whats wrong with me? I'm acting like a High school girl all over again...but I'm married to Issa...but...I'_

Moka watched her kaa-san confusingly until she heard the door's opening from the hallway turning around she saw her sisters all walking into the room. Each wearing a small smile on their face eager to start today's teachings. Leading them was the ever hyper Kokoa, holding both Kahlua and Akuha's hands. Seeing them coming, Akasha gave them all a warm smile, ''Hello girls have a good sleep?'' she asked with a gentleness in her tone.

Gazing at her Kahlua let a innocent smile come upon her face before she ran over to her step-mother and gave her a good morning as well while Akuha just gave a brief smile that wasn't anything like the fake ones she used before around her. Before her Onii-sama came into their lifes she always gave the woman fake or half-hearted smiles. Now though spending time with her teacher but, Big-brother figure she was feeling more happy then she ever has before even when she lived with her aunt.

Akasha just giggled at Kahlua before patting her head, ''Good morning Kahlua-chan and to you as well Akuha-chan'' which the girl just blushed shyly from the womans loving gaze on her. It was only known between herself, Akasha and Naruto that Akasha treated Akuha, Kahlua and Kokoa like daughters of her own even if they weren't by blood she treated them all lovely and equally.

''Come over and sit with us, Naruto-san is just changing right now...'' to which the mention of Onii-sama she perked up before walking over to the bed. Upon sitting down she felt Moka crawling into her lap, smiling down at her beloved little sister she let out a small sigh as they all waited for their teacher.

They didn't wait long...

The sounds of a door opening got their attention and once again Akasha had to blush a bit from what she was seeing, The siblings looked upon their teacher coming out fully clothes with his usual suit he has worn since his time in the Shuzen home. He wore the same only now his undershirt was a very deep crimson like that of blood itself.

Honestly Akasha didn't why but, every time she saw him wearing the suit she felt a shiver of _something_ go up her spine making her tremble not out of cold but of something else. It wasn't a bad feeling more of a pleasant one really...

Shifting his attention at the girls on his bed naruto gave a formal bow, ''Hello girls I see your awake well, if you'd all like to start your training follow me to the chambers...'' he said his azure eyes gazing on them all. They soon shined with amusement when the girls all but, raced off leaving a comical dust cloud in his room and the hallway itself. Hearing a giggle he turned his gaze to akasha seeing her giggling.

''Hehehe...They sure are excited aren't they?'' her voice filled with amusement, Naruto just smirked while rolling his eyes, ''Heh their always like that training is like to human children going out to play...now lets go shall we?'' he said with another formal bow. She just smiled at him before walking through the doorway first with him following.

As they walked down the hallway though naruto slowly caught Akasha leaning a bit on his shoulder, her head leaning on his arm. ''Now...lets go enjoy our day...together...' she said to which he just smiled.

''Very well then Akasha-chan...''

Now if he didn't have his godly senses he would have never heard her quiet soft words, ''I wish...it was like this...everyday...just six of us...'' hearing her words Naruto slightly frowned. He didn't speak letting her think she wasn't heard but...

She was...

''Lets go...before those girls start tearing the place up from boredom...if I know Ko-chan she'll do just that...'' to which Akasha giggled at before they headed toward the training chambers. Naruto never noticed Akasha eyeing him before she surprisingly tangled her arm around his own earning a surprised look from him to which she just smiled innocently. Again he rolled his eyes at her fighting down a smirk at her actions.

**Shuzen Castle-Training Chamber's**

Within the training chambers that was specifically made for training didn't exactly have what it showed for its namesake. Sure it had training dummies and punching bags and such. But it was more of a literal storage room for weapons...

For within the chambers was weapons...weapons of all kinds!

Swords, Maces, Axes, Spear's,Clubs, Katana's, Chained-Scythes, Kodaichi's and many many more littered the walls and boxes. Alined the wall's was also paintings of many battles between demons; on the ceiling was a chandelier of the utmost antiquity it dimmed in the morning light. The window let the rising sun's ray light the room removing the dusk of the night.

Within this room sat the girls all awaiting for their teachers arrival. They sat upon the chairs with a long table infront of them; now why would such a table be their in a place for combat? Simple...

It was made for their teachings of mannerism's and lessons of the mind. Naruto didn't just teach them about combat and controlling their vampiric skill's but, he also helped strengthen their mind. Teaching them everything they would need to know and, expectingly they all soaked it up like a sponge. He taught them Mathematics, Reading, Writing, Science but, most importantly he taught them all about the history of not only Makai and the earth. He taught them about some history of their own kind having them know the true noble creatures they were and not like the arrogant windbags the current Vampires these days were.

Eagerly waiting for their Teacher, the girls all started to talk on what they'd be learning or more so Kokoa, Moka and Kahlua. Akuha was more silent thinking over what they'd be doing today; from what she can cover they have already learned somewhat of a basic's of their abilities more so herself and Kahlua with a bit for Moka as well. Kokoa was still too young to reach her vampiric skill's thus needed to wait.

Then their was the fact he was already teaching them basic's of transforming themselves or part of themselves into different animal's. The ability was known yes but, it has been a lost technique and not been used for quite a few centuries Vampires these days thought it was a useless ability and gave it up but, their teacher spoke differently...

Even now she remebers his words...

_'**Wealth of Power**_, _is something Vampires these days look down upon as a great shame to them for they like to think themselves as 'beautiful' and using such a technique to them is nothing but, a hindrance and a shameful act. Which is why their nothing but, pathetic fool's that don't know what true vampires are. I will be teaching you the usefulness for the ability to transform; there are many things like rats, bats and many other things. But commonly, rats and bats were the only thing used.'_

_'And we sure did learn...'_ was her thoughts on the matter. For, when he explained the quirks of using the ability it amazed them, when transforming into either a rat or bat they can be used for reconnaissance tasks. Such as: Scouting, Information Gathering, spotting targets of your mission, places for a perfect Ambush and much more. Those things Akuha knew was very important they may not be combat skills but...

_'When it comes to fighting an enemy with a few bases and a secret channel of other bases its excellent to have such an ability...trust me...' _was one of naruto's other sayings.

That wasn't the only thing he taught them though; for after the kidnapping attempt on Moka naruto had made sure this time they were ALL prepared for such a thing but, they knew naruto would be their to protect them when they needed it. It was just a precaution; he taught them all when alone you are to channel youkai from your body and to your eyes thus making them glow a very very deep crimson with one slit in each eye. This would cause a chain reaction of your captor or captors to be placed under a fear-induced state giving you a chance to escape.

_'But I if know Onii-sama he wouldn't let anything happen to us...'_

The sound of a door opening shook her of her musing's, looking up she and the others saw Akasha walking in with Naruto behind her. The two smiling at them knowing they were pretty eager for today's training.

Naruto walking up to the girls he spoke, ''Alright girls, since Ko-chan and little moka-chan wanted training so early I'll be giving you all an assessment of your skill's so far. Then we'll see where we can go from their. Afterwards once I see all of your strengths and weaknesses to see where you stand in for the next training course I have planned for you all. Now first off before we begin I'd like to say ko-chan since your vampiric power's are close to awakening I want you to start strengthening your body like your sister's have done. So from now on with your free time start working more on your physical prowess. Not so much but, some to prepare you for when your vampire blood awakens...okay?''

She nodded excitingly, ''I will Onii-sama! I'll make you proud!'' to which Naruto just smirked.

''You already have little one, despite without your vampiric power you make due with your unique ability with that shape-shifting familiar you have. Trust me he'll come in handy when you awaken your vampire blood.'' she nodded in what little understanding she had of his words.

Seeing this he looked towards Akasha, ''Lady Akasha would you like to sit down and spectate the girls?'' she just nodded with a smile before heading over to the table and sat on one of the chairs. With that naruto turned his attention back to his students. He bit back a chuckle when he saw them all lined up and ready, ''Alright girls we'll go in order...Ko-chan, Moka-chan then Kahlua-chan and Akuha-chan.'' to which the girls nodded in affirmative.

With that Naruto stood in the area with Kokoa walking into it as well, an excitable expression on her face. Upon her shoulder was her familiar _kou_ which was smiling like always; then when the two met their gaze kokoa spoke, ''Onii-sama I will hit you this time!'' with that the battle begun when she charged at Naruto having kou shift into a giant spiked mace.

Seeing her coming at him Naruto stood his ground his hands in his pockets like always yet his eyes analyzing her movements for openings and weaknesses. Which he could see clear as day and knew he'd need to help her work on that later on...

''Very well then...come ko-chan...'' with that training began for the sisters...

The battle didn't last long for when Kokoa swung down her weapon all Naruto did was side step it before grasping the girls shoulder and pinning her to the ground. He dispatched kou immediately from her grasp; it was a quick fight but, it always was; Kokoa to even fight a bit longer with Naruto needed to awaken her powers.

Even so she was stubborn naruto would give her that and he liked that...

Especially when she didn't give up...

Picking up Kokoa he helped her walk to her sisters giving her a few words of encouragement.''Don't worry Ko-chan its like I've said before...when you awaken your blood next year you'll be able to last much longer and in result get much stronger then you are now...trust me...'' to which the downtrodden girl perked up and grinned before jumping onto her Onii-sama wrapping her arms around his neck she cuddled into his neck.

''Thank you onii-sama!~~'' was her ever always excited reply.

This earned glares from her sisters since they too wanted to be in her position at the moment. Akasha noticed this and had to hold back a laugh at how possessive the girls were to Naruto; chuckling Naruto pat the little girls head, ''Your very welcome ko-chan, now would you mind getting off me I do need to fight your other sisters...'' this earned a pout from the little red head but, she obliged before she went up to akasha and spoke,''Ne ne can I sit in your lap Aka-chan'' she said cutely. Akasha just smiled before placing Kokoa on her lap before watching the fights Kokoa watching as well...

''Alright Moka-chan come at me...show me how much further you've gotten...'' naruto said, which the girl happily obliged charging forward with speed that would shock many vampires she closed in on Naruto. Seeing her coming he waited out for her first strike; which didn't take long...

''Hah!'' she let out a cry before jumping into the air letting out a drop kick seeing it coming Naruto grasped her leg and twirled her in the air before throwing her back to where she was. She surprisingly flipped skidding a bit on the floor before charging with a determined look in her eyes. He smiled at this before he dodge another kick from moka before ducking under another. Leaning to the left he dodged yet another kick from Moka only this time grasped her foot and comically dangled her in the air upside down.

This seemed to make the girl blush seeing how she was pulled up to meet Naruto's gaze. His azure eyes peering into her crimson ones, one filled with utter amusement and herself defeat yet content knowing she would continue to train so she could fight her Onii-sama longer...

And actually land a hit on him!

''Try again Moka-chan...'' to which she did kicking off his hand she flipped in the air before pivoting from the ground and rocketing towards him. Seeing her action Naruto waited for her attack, when the girl brought down her leg he side-stepped before slapping her kick away making the girl unbalanced in the air. Only to his slight astonishment get herself together before spinning around delivering another kick this time to his right.

This time Naruto ducked before in a small burst of speed appeared behind her. Grasping the collar of her shirt he hauled her over his shoulder and threw her to the ground making her lout a small grunt. Before she could get up she found herself looking into a pair of azure slitted eyes filled something that made her feel accomplished yet warmed at the same time.

''Good job Moka-chan your surprised me their with that one maneuver but, be sure to practice it for it slowed down your movement. so work on your speed and perception time other then that keep up the good work'' he said with a smile to which Moka nodded.

''I will Onii-sama...'' after that he surprised her when he placed her on his shoulder before walking over to the girls walking up to Akasha he sat Moka down in the womans lap also so Kokoa snuggled into her sister while the both of them embraced Akasha's motherly warmth. Patting the girl on the head he turned his attention to the other two girls; ''Alright this time, Kahlua-chan, Akuha-chan I want both of you to come at me...show me your _resolve_...'' his words sent shivers down both Kahlua and Akuha's spines.

With his back turned he never saw the slight excited look in Akasha's eyes or the big grin on Kokoa's face. Moka was smiling as well but more of eagerly awaiting for the fight to happen; it was no secret the two girls were always excited at this. The fight between their two older sisters against their teacher was one that was both exciting yet informative of what they would be able to do.

Akasha was excited, even if she didn't show it; the sparring session between Kahlua, Akuha against Naruto was always something to see. The girls always gave it their all since they knew their teacher and brother wouldn't hold back against them. He would want them going all out against him for it was an insult not to.

_'This...will be good...I wonder if he'd teach me a few things...'_

That's right she herself was curious to his teachings, that were unlike anything Vampires these days did but, she knew they were the utmost helpful and to her the greatest teachings known. Her daughter and step-daughters were already stronger then most vampires, Heck Kahlua and Akuha themselves going full out could make even Issa work up a sweat.

That's saying something...

That's also why she knew Naruto was strong stronger then most people knew or of what he's showed. She didn't know how strong he was but, she would admit she was curious to how strong he was. No one knew how strong he was since after the massacre that happened a year ago many didn't wanna even challenge him. It also didn't help the fact when someone DID challenge him they were beaten utterly and mercilessly before killed.

Some were disgusted of how ruthless he was to how he dealt with his own race but, he didn't seem to care infact at sometimes he looked _pleased_ with killing them...

Looking toward him now Akasha couldn't help but, wonder. Who was naruto really? She knew somethings Issa didn't but, that was a mere scratch from the enigma that was the powerful Vampire. His very existence itself made her shinso blood act violently like something akin to remembrance or some sort. Whatever it was she was curious ever so much really I mean who could blame her? The man was like a living puzzle that couldn't be pieced out. One moment he's a cheerful man that took take care of Moka and her sisters including herself but, also another side was his cold, ruthlessness with a side of extreme bloodlust that could saturate the very air itself.

_'Then again I wouldn't want him any other way...'_ she thought fondly while another side of her was wondering what effect he was having on her to think on him in such a manner.

Walking down to the arena he looked to see both Kahlua and Akuha standing side by side with both wearing a serious expression on their faces. Even Kahlua knew when she was facing _him_ in their spars was to stop being childish and be serious.

For if she didn't they'd both end up be beaten early on...

''Alright girls show me what you have, show me your results of your training...come at me with the _intent to kill_ _do not falter, do not hesitate..._Show me your resolve...'' his words filled with a sense of encouragement yet a firm feel within each word. They both nodded without hesitating; with that Naruto spoke.

''Very well then..._come at me!_'' with that they didn't waste a second in a mere second when his words left his lips Kahlua and Akuha disappeared in a burst of speed amazing their sisters greatly while making Akasha smile a bit at their speed.

Naruto though kept his eyes on them at all times so when they disappeared he suddenly ducked dodging a roundhouse kick from Kahlua before jumping over Kahlua own attack which ended up with the floor gaining a small crater. After this he flipped onto the floor before pivoting off and rocketing toward the two taking by surprise they had little time to put up their guard as Naruto grasped Akuha by her arm and Kahlua by her leg before slamming his foot on the floor. Then with a might heave he spun them around swinging them on opposite sides of the room.

Yet they flipped in the air before both their feet touched the wall then with a surprising feat they jumped from the wall rocketing toward Naruto. Them leaving feet indention's within the wall's; seeing them coming Naruto caught Kahlua's fist making a small shockwave pass him by ruffling his hair slightly before he had to lean to the right dodging her other attack. That is before he felt Akuha quickly speeding to his right seeing her coming her quickly delivered a small jab into Kahlua's stomach making her let out a small gasp before throwing her into Akuha.

Caught off guard by this action, she let out a small grunt when Kahlua slammed into her with them both hit right into a wall making it gain a small indention. Coughing a bit Akuha looked from her recovering sister to her standing perfectly still Onii-sama. She suddenly gained a smirk even if it was a small one it was very noticeable.

_'Powerful...strong...deadly...Onii-sama...I want to be just like you...and I WILL!'_ with that she stood up as Kahlua herself recovered from the hit before she too let out a small smile.

''Onii-sama is as powerful as ever...'' she let out which Akuha nodded in agreement. With that both gained their respective stances before charging yet again at their teacher/brother-figure. Seeing them coming naruto let out a chuckle,

_'The two are energetic as ever...'_

With that he entered the battle once more seeing his students coming at him...

Back with Akasha and the two girls, both Kokoa and Moka's eyes were utterly shining in admiration and amazement at the spar before them. Their spar's between themselves and naruto couldn't be even be compared to what they were seeing now the speed, strength and tactics used were incredible plus the teamwork their two sisters were using was perfect. Yet infront of it all, their beloved teacher shattered it all like always. He stood fighting them off like a King does his peasants or a father does his children; it made them all the more awed at the sight of the three and their fight.

Akasha herself was looking on in slight amazement the spar was fantastic in her eyes; yes she's seen many before hand but, this one was out ranked the others by miles. The two girls going at Naruto were putting their all into their attacks and for their young age they had quite the strength in each attack. Plus their speed was beyond amazing hell she'd say it was at the level of her own when she was their age.

She couldn't help but, be even more curious about Naruto's teachings if they could get the girls this strong in such a short amount of time. Even Moka and Kokoa could beat Vampires their own age and up to 2 or 3 years. But when it comes to their sisters it was almost impossible but, when it comes to their very own teacher.

The fight doesn't last a second...

_'Maybe I should ask for some lessons...I feel I'm getting rusty...'_

**CRASH!**

The sound woke her from her musings, looking up she and the two gawking little girls in her lap were seeing something that made her blink in surprise...

For before them was both Kahlua and Akuha panting in exhaustion the arena all but, destroyed and littered with cracks and small craters. The inner wall's having indention's of themselves within and cracks appearing as well. They both stood their though with big smiles on their faces they showed how accomplished they felt.

For before them stood their teacher looking perfect as before only this time he was sporting a small smirk while part of his cheek had blood flowing from a small cut from Akuha's own **Jigen-Tou **_(Moon Crushing Dimensional Sword)_ while Kahlua's fist was implanted into his abdomen with a slight static surrounding her fist. But the more surprising thing was the backlash from Kahlua's fist had utterly destroyed the wall itself and Akuha's attack had left a deep diagonal slash within the next wall that was behind the first.

Which slowly split apart in two...

Throughout this all despite the small rumbling from the wall crashing down naruto sported a proudful smirk for the two below him as the cut from Akuha's attack healed he spoke in a tone so proud it made both Kahlua and Akuha smile brightly at him, ''Girls...that was amazing, it would seem not only did you _hit_ me but, you've both advanced your own attacks...Akuha-chan your **Jigen-Tou** needs a bit more work but, right now you've improved greatly from just the close-range and mid-range you were used to. Kahlua-chan the use of your enhanced transformation ability to form your fist and entire of arm into a bat's wing and right when you were about to hit me you changed it back and channeled that energy and speed into your fist super charged it making it twice or three times as deadly...very good...both of you...''

His words made them both blush shyly before Kahlua gained a giant smile before quickly hugging her teacher; her smile screaming innocence yet happiness to know she had gained her teacher's praise. Akuha was the same surprisingly since she gained a smile as well that showed her longer canines she too had her arms wrapped around her teacher. Even if she was silent and cold most of the time around her teacher she could be the little girl she was inside.

''Thank you Onii-sama!'' they said in unison to which he just chuckled before he pat them on the head making their faces light up even more. He turned his gaze at their wounds seeing them slowly start to heal due to their Vampire healing. That's when he looked toward the three spectator's and had to bite back a laugh when he saw the amazed looks of both Kokoa and Moka while Akasha's eyes were slightly wider then before showing her surprise.

''Well girls since training's over why don't we all go out for some fresh air? I'm sure you'd all like it...'' he offered with a small underlying tone to Akasha.

_'Now we can spend sometime with the kids Aka-chan'_ to which the woman gave a tearful smile at that before she picked up to the girls on her lap. They both as well had big excited smile's on their faces more so kokoa who was basically bouncing up and down in Akasha's arms at the chance to go outside.

''Lets go! Lets go! I wanna go outside!'' she repeated to which the woman chuckled and Moka smile at her little sisters actions.

Naruto himself just grinned at his youngest student's hyper-activeness...

''Very well then lets go...'' with that the group of six left the room and outside while the maids went to cleaning up the chambers while ordering for repairs to be made quickly.

**1 Hour Later**

Sitting upon the grass was Akasha Bloodriver, her hands in her lap with her legs shifted comfortably to make it comfortable for her to be sitting on the ground. Her face was set in a peaceful one befitting one of such beauty as herself. Her emerald eyes shined in amusement at the sight before her while they sometimes glanced to her left which they gained a look of _content _at the person she looked at.

For beside her was none other then Naruto himself, sitting upon the grass himself his black tuxedo dress shirt forgone leaving him in his long sleeved crimson shirt. He too had a somewhat peaceful expression upon his face while he was situated in a more semi-relaxed manner. His right leg propped up with his left crossing under his right. His right arm dangling over his right knee with his left arm positioned on the ground palm first.

Though his own eyes just danced with mirth at the sight before him...

For infront of the two Vampires was the four children playing around in the field of grass and trees. They laughed and giggled even as they played a game of tag even Akuha herself was enjoying her time with her little sisters.

Small breeze blew past them making Akasha's long pink hair flow in the breeze while her bangs blew past her face making. Thus making her look all the more majestic in Naruto's watchful eyes; hearing her let out a small happy sigh made him give her a curious look which she just spoke, ''It's such a lovely day you know? Sometimes I just wish everyday was like this...for it shows how beautiful nature can truly be. The girls certainly love it from what I see'' she said ending with a small giggle.

Naruto just chuckled at her words seeing it was true, ''I agree with you, most people though don't cherish what nature has to offer. Hell if anything I find nature itself the second most beautiful thing in this entire world. As well as the second thing I'd protect without a second of hesitation...'' this got Akasha's attention.

''Oh? Whats the most beautiful thing you've seen? Or for the matter what's the first thing you'd protect other then nature?'' her words laced with more curiosity then their was meant to be but,was it more leaned to the second question

Or the First?

Naruto himself just gained a teasing grin as his eyes stared into her own emerald ones, ''Well~ I'd say to the second question, the one thing I'd protect the most and with my very life would be those girls over their. Not for just duty and such but, for I would fight the deities themselves to protect them. They look up to me as I look at them not as promising students but, more so...very important girls that I cherish the most...'' his words made Akasha's eyes widen a bit before a small _twinge_ of jealousy spark in her chest.

_'he'd go so far...I wonder...would he do the same for me?'_

Somehow answering her question, he spoke again, ''But not only them...I'd protect you as well Akasha-san even if your one very strong vampire from what I can sense I'd do it anyway. Since your as important to me as those girls their.'' his words making her blush a bit before she looked his way once more only this time her eyes made Naruto stop breathing momentarily since when the sun hit her face her emerald eyes practically _shined_ like the gems they were as the rays of the sun itself seemed light up her face perfectly.

_'By Gods...she looks more beautiful then ever in the sun...'_ was the Vampire Lord's inner thoughts as he gazed at her eyes.

''I-I see t-thank you N-naruto-san, but if I may ask...whats the one most beautiful thing besides nature itself?'' her _need_ to know was surprising really.

Suddenly though Naruto's eyes gained a serious yet a more gentle look within them which was surprising since he never showed much gentleness before except with the girls. She was surprised a bit more when he leaned her way and looked deep within her eyes before his grin dropped into a smile that practically made her heart _leap_.

''Hm, the most beautiful thing I've seen huh? Well there's many things I've seen in this world that can be described as _'beautiful'_ but there is one thing that tops it all...and that Akasha-_chan_ is _you_. Even now I feel like every time I look at you its like I'm staring at a Goddess made flesh in both body and spirit.'' his words made Akasha go into a deep shock that which made her _entire_ body freeze. Her eyes wide as possibly can be while her lips trembled; though when the words finally set in stone and reached her mind did something happen.

A blush of great proportions erupted onto her face that which could make a blood red cherry turn green with envy. Her hands quickly clasped onto her cheeks as she tried to hide her reddening cheeks while failing to do so.

_'H-h-he thinks I'm b-beautiful?...w-why do I feel his way?'_ was her rapid thoughts as a foreign feeling rose up in her. Something that made her feel even more safer in Naruto's presence to the point she didn't wanna be separated from him!

Watching this Naruto smiled in amusement since he after all told her the complete truth, Akasha was literally the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen with only the siblings able to rank with her in beauty later on when they grow up.

That he was sure of without a doubt...

''T-thank you...N-naruto-kun'' her words quiet yet carried an immense amount of embarrassment yet happiness to be spoken of in such a way. Naruto just chuckled before speaking, ''Of course must I say it again to get it through your head, you Akasha-chan are extremely beautiful that I take great pleasure of knowing.'' he said which finalized what Akasha was feeling at the moment.

Yet it shocked her to her very _core_

It was _Love_...

Although a small amount it was getting bigger and bigger growing like a budding flower. She had never felt this way before even with Issa since it was more of an arranged marriage between the two from their respective families. Yet she never regretted having Moka since she loved her daughter so much...

She couldn't say the same for Issa even if he _was_ her husband...

Yet the feeling she was experiencing right now she was completely sure of was love no matter how small it was she relished in the feeling. So with a surprising move not letting the kids see she quickly looked in naruto's direction showing her blushing face before she leaned her face to his own and laid a small kiss upon his cheek getting a slightly wide eyed look from him.

But when he saw her now practical glowing face he didn't say a word and just smiled softly which made her heart leap once more as her stomach did more flips. Her heart was pounding at what she just did but, she couldn't help herself...

She _wanted_ to kiss him...

After this they stayed in complete silence as they gazed back at the kids. That is until Akasha felt an arm wrap around her shoulder looking at Naruto he saw him giving her a heart-felt smile to which she silently returned before turning her gaze at the kids. Only this time...

She scooted her body closer to naruto's own before leaning her head against his body while letting out a few words that only they themselves could hear. Her face set in a much more relaxed yet content look as her eyes _radiated_ happiness.

''Thank you..._Naru-kun_...'' she uttered to which he tightened his grip ever so slightly while he to her shock planted a small kiss on her head.

''Your very welcome..._Aka-hime_'' with that they stayed side by side relishing in each others presence while watching the girls play around outside. Naruto though was thinking to himself,

_'If Issa isn't gonna spend time with this angel...and ignore her...then I'll do so myself...'_

**3 Year's Later**

3 Year's, its been 3 years since the events with Gyokuro, since then many things have happened in the past 3 years.

For example, the relationship between Naruto and the girls seems to have grown to new heights it would seem; where by before thy were exuberant and happy around him they were more fighting over his attention basically. More so then often the vampire Lord in disguise had to stop their fights before they destroyed part of the castle in the result. They also _all_ gained a quirk which seemed to strengthen over the years.

They got clingy _very clingy_; to the point every time Naruto finished training them he'd have Moka and Kokoa on his shoulders with Kahlua and Akuha latching onto his arms all smiling happily around their teacher's and brother's presence. It was amusing really well to the occupants of the castle anyway since it just defined him the _'Big Teddy Bear'_ to them.

But their training though sky-rocketed in these 3 years. For one after Kokoa awakened her vampire blood in the second year of Naruto's teaching did she jump straight into training. All of the girls were taught to greatly to the point where Naruto has all four of them fight him in a spar that needed to be _outside_ where they wouldn't destroy the castle. Akuha and Kahlua alone could make him put up more of a defense then usual. But with all the girls?

It was quite the spar that was able to scare issa himself even if he doesn't show it. When Akuha and kahlua reached the age of 13 and 11 Naruto himself had said he would be teaching them more advancement in their teachings since their youkai was much stronger then before and need to learn how to control it. That didn't mean he left the other two girls after helping Akuha and Kahlua he'd spend the rest of his time teaching and helping Moka and Kokoa more development in their combat abilities but, also their development with studies.

That was another altogether though, for when he did his studies with all the girls since he wanted to further their studies with their mind as well. But in doing so he earned Issa's warning about one of his particular daughters.

That being Kahlua, since when he'd try to shift her mentality from the fragile cracking one it was he had been told by Issa that it was best she was kept the way she was. The training issa gave her before himself was beneficial to issa is what the man's words were. Naruto didn't agree with the man he truly didn't but, he had no choice to follow his order even if he hated everyday doing so.

Sure he didn't _have_ to follow his order on kahlua but, he didn't wanna be separated from the girls or Akasha due to disobeying Issa's order. That didn't mean he abandoned kahlua to her father's old training. Spending time with the pre-teen was enough for her to stick to him when she needed it which for some reason riled issa further for reasons unknown.

But that wasn't the only thing that's happened in 3 years; for Naruto's relation with Akasha seems to have grown by leaps and bounds. Due to issa's ignorance in ignoring the woman for Gyokuro now left her with Naruto which the two took in stride. Since the man wasn't seeing the true crystal he had Naruto himself stayed with the woman letting her cry on his shoulder when she needed the comfort of someone she trusted. Even at times when the man ignored her, Naruto would propose for nice walks around the castle or watching the kids; at times even Akasha would fall asleep on him while watching the kids play outside.

But their was more to their relationship then just that, Naruto would see how much more relaxed and comforted Akasha was around him then anyone. To point she was latching on his arm most of the time they were together with the children or alone with each other. That was another thing, when they were alone it was most of the time when the two were outside by themselves.

Hell one time Naruto had to his amusement Akasha sleeping against him even more amusing was she had somehow ended up in his lap, arms around his neck and her head laying against his chest. She didn't wake up either so he had to wait it out till she did so...

He couldn't hold it in though when she woke up before her face glowed crimson when she found out how she fell asleep. He outright laughed so hard he fell on the ground with her hitting him on the chest playfully.

But alas good things must come to an end, since the tension between Naruto and issa had grown much more even more so with Gyokuro pushing it. It came to the point where warning the man if he didn't take care Gyokuro and her offensive behavior to not only Moka and Akasha but, to himself he _will_ set the woman straight.

Since then the tension just kept building every so often; Gyokuro just made it worse with bad mouthing Moka or Akasha which she would stop completely when naruto himself would enter in the conversation. His eyes glaring into her own made her completely silent lest she invoke the anger of someone she _feared_.

The pure primal terror she felt when they first met still burned within her mind...

Of course that wasn't the only thing Naruto had been noticing lately that Akasha was getting more and more annoyed with Gyokuro's actions toward herself and _her _daughter. To the point where Naruto had to calm her down before she did something that might harm the children in general. Though that didn't stop Gyokuro's actions annoying her more and more with each passing day.

But it would seem the tension would finally be let loose for today Gyokuro's actions had not only set in motion a major change in the Shuzen home, her very soul would be petrified at what she had unleashed due to her actions.

Walking down the hallway passing several butler's and maid's was Bloodriver Akasha her face set into a frown. With the aggressive actions Gyokuro was taking toward not only herself but, Moka as well had made her _extremely edgy_ more so then before. It took almost all her willpower to not release her shinso blood and tear the woman piece by piece.

She had the power to do so yeah but, then that would invoke the wrath of Issa and she really didn't wanna deal with that...

Plus it would cause naruto more problems if she did so and that was one thing she didn't wanna do. Thinking about naruto made her face shift into a more relaxed peaceful one as a smile graced her features. Naruto, the man she was growing to adore more then anyone to the point she was willing to say she loved him.

_'Oh who am I kidding? I'm in love with him more so then I thought possible...plus the those dreams I'm having...with us...together like that...'_

That brought a blush to her face when she thought about it, its happened many times in the fourth year naruto's been with them. She'd be having a very very _very_ _good_ dream of herself with Naruto doing _things_ in a bed until she wakes up feeling a wet spot between her legs. Yes that's right, She Bloodriver Akasha was having wet dreams about the man she had fallen for over 4 years.

Yet she didn't and wouldn't deny it at all except those dreams she didn't want anyone to find out about that. It truly didn't help though when she was in the very presence of naruto did she feel her lower loins swell and start to heat up. Even more so they'd start to leak out her inner juices that sometimes got many strange glances from the occupants of the Shuzen home.

_'Thank Kami it was only with Naruto-kun at those times or Issa would start asking questions...'_

Letting out a small sigh she continued toward Moka's room to see if her daughter was okay...

If only she knew what she was gonna find...

**Moka's Room**

''And I'll tell you once more you little brat! You are to listen to me when I am speaking to you do you understand me?'' Gyokuro's shout rang while her eyes were glaring upon Moka's trembling scared form. Her crimson eyes swelled up in tears yet she refused to let them fall while they were just set into glaring back at Gyokuro's own enraging the woman even more.

''Shut up! I don't need to listen to you since the only two people I'll ever listen to is momma and Onii-sama you aren't anything to me so leave me alone!'' her words rang back filled with resentment and a fire only heard in Naruto's own words.

Gyo saw the look in her eyes and it made her even more angry since it was like staring into those _same_ eyes. The same ones as that accursed bastard Naruto! Every time she thinks about that _monster_ she shivers in complete fear even when she tries to stop herself she just couldn't! And this _brats_ eyes looked too similar to that man's own which made her even more spiteful to the girl more so then before.

''Why you little brat...!'' she shouted

**Outside Moka's Door**

Akasha's face was now set into worry since she was hearing yelling within her little daughter's room and seeing the butlers and maids worried faces made her concern grow. When she reached Moka's door and grasping the handle another hand quickly set on the other recognizing it she looked to her left seeing a frowning Naruto.

''Akasha-chan lets go!'' his words slightly frantic like her own, with that they literally tore the doors open before running into the room...

**SMACK!**

Was the sound both Akasha and Naruto heard but, their eyes were glued upon what they were seeing now. For before them was Gyokuro and Moka the older woman's hand set in motion from an obvious attack while a red hand print was on Moka's face clearly showing the woman had just slapped Moka...

Wait...Gyokuro...just _slapped_ Moka? Infront of Akasha; Moka's Mother and Naruto? Moka's Teacher and Onii-sama?

_Oh shit..._

Akasha's eyes widened at the sight before her that is until what just happened registered in her mind which made the proverbial _snap_ happen. Within a second, Akasha's eyes glowed with a killing intent targeted toward Gyokuro as a thin slit appeared in her eyes. Snarling Akasha practically _screamed_,

_**''YOU BITCH!''**_ was her words as Naruto's own eyes narrowed before his own eyes shifted into a more crimson color before a slit in his own eyes appeared. His own fangs started to grow to the point they protruded from his mouth. Unlike Akasha though Naruto glared at Gyokuro's form;

_'The woman...went too far this time...I don't think I can hold Akasha back unless by force if necessary...'_

Gyokuro heard the shout and turned her gaze toward the door only for her eyes to widen and naruto to let out a small curse when Akasha disappeared from his side and infront of Gyokuro her hand clasping her face and throwing her _through_ the wall and making her barrel through multiple _walls_.

The sounds of falling walls and rumble sounded the area while Akasha quickly went to her daughters side to see if she was okay. Naruto slowly walked up to the two that is until he felt Gyokuro's presence speeding back. Akasha seemed to feel the same thing which is why she bared her teeth together, ''Moka-chan stay here with Naruto-kun...I'm gonna deal with this woman right _now!_'' she said and without seeing her daughters response jumped through the wall and _tackled_ the charging Gyo through another wall.

Seeing Naruto had little time, he crouched down to moka and spoke, ''Come here Moka-chan...nothing's gonna hurt you...she won't ever hit you again _that_ I can promise you...'' his words made her tearful face perk up before she quickly wrapped her arms around Naruto's own body and buried her face into his chest. ''O-Onii-sama!'' she cried.

Naruto frowned while he gently pat her head and rubbed her back soothingly while his eyes narrowed onto the sounds of fighting going on. Though when he felt Moka's tears through the fabric of his clothing he inwardly growled,

_'That's it...this has to stop...and it shall!'_ with that he spoke,

''Moka-chan do me a favor and stay right here and do _not _move...this needs to stop...can you do this for me?'' she slowly nodded with that he picked her up and placed her on her bed and laid a kiss on her forehead earning a small _'eep'_ from her. With that he turned around and not seeing Moka's awed look disappeared in a burst of speed she had never seen before. The only word that ran through Moka's mind when she saw him disappear rang loud and true.

_'Fast...'_

**Shuzen Castle-Ballroom**

Appearing in nothing but, a blur Naruto scanned the area only to see the ballroom in total destruction craters were everywhere as walls crumbled to the floor. The columns cracked and fell beneath the surge of youkai flowing through the air. Feeling another surge of youkai made Naruto's eyes narrow before he looked in the middle of the chamber.

He saw both Akasha and Gyokuro separated in their respective stances and, both carrying a fair amount of injuries more so Gyo herself. Both of their faces showed themselves growling at each other with _pure _intent to kill one another clear in their eyes. It only got worse when Naruto saw them both gathering their youkai together for another clash only this time did he sense something in Akasha's youkai.

That's when he mentally cursed,

_'Damn...she's about to let loose her Shinso bloodline!'_ looking at Gyo he saw her using her enhanced transformation ability to transform her entire right arm into a bat's wing only _ten_ wings sprouted from her arm as her hand formed into a claw of sorts. Seeing the inevitable clash he disappeared...

Right when Akasha and Gyokuro appeared a foot from each other closing in their attacks. Akasha's shinso powered kick which crackled with _crimson_ lightning. Gyo's claw glinting in the dim light showed how _razor sharp _it was. Their speed of their charge cracking the floor itself...

''TAKE THIS!'' they shouted in unison...

But before their attacks could collide a blur appeared between and only the sign of crimson slitted eyes were seen before...

**BOOM!**

A shockwave erupted through the area as the glass shattered from the back lashing winds. Walls were blown away while the flooring erupted into the air; a deafening silence filled the area. Shock took over the two silent women their eyes wide as could be or more in the case gyokuro's eyes filled with utter _fear_ and Akasha's own filled with _shock _and _nervousness._

For both their attacks were stopped mere inches from each other; grasping both of their respective limbs was none other then Naruto's hands. Yet the man didn't look deterred in the _least_ from the sudden backlash of their youkai. He was crouched in a position with his right hand grasping Akasha's foot while his left hand was clenching Gyo's bat fur covered claw yet he showed no signs of injury from stopping their attacks.

The only thing about him though that which scared Gyokuro and made Akasha very _nervous _that his bangs covered his eyes yet a dark aura was coming off him like a fountain.

_''You two...have you no common sense?''_ his words cold as the coldest glacier that which struck both of the shocked women to their very core. Or more in case made Akasha flinch since the consequences of what could have happened were coming back to her.

_''Not only did you start fighting inside this very **castle!** But to do so when there are **children** inside! Need I remind the two of you that if this attack were to connect not only would this very castle be blown away but, the children inside would have been harmed or **worse!**''_

His words struck deep very deep especially into Akasha who cherished all the children like her own. It would kill her if she was responsible for their injuries especially Moka's own she looked down in shame which Naruto could see even from behind his bangs.

Gyokuro on the other hand stood stock still not even able to move since the piercing gaze on her form made her feel utterly _small, frail and weak_ the eyes of the person she feared the most even she wouldn't admit it. For her eyes were staring into the crimson slitted ones of Naruto's, within his eyes showed things that made the woman want to actually cry in complete _despair_ yet she couldn't. They made her want to scream of _helplessness_ yet she couldn't utter single word.

_''And you...Gyokuro...''_ he said uttering her name in obvious distaste.

A ripple appeared as naruto's form practically _exploded_ with a dark sinister aura that just _reeked_ of Bloodlust, a maliciousness that made the very ground start to _melt_ into a black liquid. The aura also let out a slight mix of _Madness_ and _Insanity_ from which made Gyokuro's skin _crawl_.

But that was nothing compared to when he turned his gaze on her completely, when she looked into his eyes she let it out...

_A whimper_ of fear escaped her lips when she saw the deadly gaze upon her. It was like she was staring at _death_ itself or a being of such power that it made her feel like a puddle compared the whole _ocean_; she couldn't help herself but, whimper in fear.

_**''To have hit Moka like that...are you truly asking for death? For I shall deliver it to you be damned your Issa's wife. I've told you before and I'll tell you again woman! If you so much as lay another hand on Moka or any of the other girls again...so help kami you better pray issa handles you...for if he doesn't...I shall do it myself!...do we understand each other Gyokuro Shuzen?''**_ his words quiet yet deadly all the same.

The woman just stiffly nodded trying to hold back the tears of fear and fright that have already swelled up within her being. With that he let go of their limbs and stood perfectly still his gazed turned away from her. With that Gyokuro, shakily turned away and ran from the room hoping to get as far as possible from...from...

That _monster_...

Seeing she was gone Naruto turned his gaze onto Akasha now with disappointment in his eyes to which she looked down even more in shame.

''Akasha...do you not understand what would have happened had that attack collided?'' he got a slow nod from the woman which he sighed.

''...Just go and check on Moka-chan...she needs her mother more then ever...'' to which she just nodded before walking past him though he did hear her words as she walked past him.

_''I-I'm sorry...''_ her words soft and apologetic yet she was too afraid to look at him. Though she stopped in mid-step when he spoke,

''It's okay Akasha...if I was in your position...I would have done the very same thing...'' to which she gained a small soft smile before leaving the destroyed room. After she did so, naruto turned his gaze on the upper balcony to see the gaze of his employer Shuzen Issa. Gaining small frown the man spoke,

''I see...things are getting a bit...worse then I thought...'' to which naruto shook his head before appearing beside him.

''Yes and, sorry bout the words toward Gyo she needed to learn I won't take attacking my students like that without backing my own threat's to her...'' the man sighed knowing he couldn't really be angered by Naruto's actions even if they were a bit extreme his reasoning's were true.

''It's alright, she needed to learn in some way...I thank you for stopping them like you did if not then I'd be needing a new castle...'' to which Naruto just shook his head.

''No you would have lost more then just your castle...you would have lost your very children besides that, Issa I'm afraid I'll need to bring up _that_ subject once more the tension between the two is very high and now with this recent battle it will only get worse...you need to decide on which woman should be separated from the household...until then...I'll do my best to keep this from happening again...'' Issa just nodded while rubbing his temples.

''I know...I'll tell you of my decision soon for now keep the tension between the two under control...'' which naruto just nodded.

''Very well then...'' with that Naruto disappeared while Issa let out a irritated sigh knowing things were gonna get very hectic especially with his decision which he needed to start thinking about...

**Moka's Room**

''Momma, I'm fine really!'' said an embarrassed Moka while Akasha kept her daughter in her arms checking if she was okay. Even if she was the woman really didn't wanna let go of Moka and it was quite amusing.

''Mmmm no I don't want to since your my little girl!~'' she said in a motherly manner. Thus making Moka blush in embarrassment but, before anything else could be said a presence entered the room making Akasha freeze and Moka gain a big smile.

''Onii-sama! Your ok!'' the man just chuckled while smiling at the sight before him. Walking over to the two he spoke,

''Well of course I am Moka-chan...'' which the 9 year old smiled brightly which he returned before shifting his gaze at the oddly silent Akasha.

''Akasha...are you okay?'' which the woman just sighed sadly while stroking her daughters hair. That is before she turned her gaze on him, ''Yes naruto-kun, I'm fine its just...'' she was silenced though when he spoke again.

''I know...and even with what you did was slightly crazy...I would have done the same...yet I can't do so with my position I'd be kicked out of here in a blink of an eye. But that doesn't mean I'll watch out for you and the girls like I've done for the past 4 years...'' which the woman just smiled softly...

''I know...and you have my deepest gratitude for what you've done not only for Moka-chan but her sisters...and _myself_'' she uttered the last party quietly but, naruto heard her perfectly clear. Chuckling a bit he pat her head earning a confused look from the woman.

''Heh, just ask and I'll be their for all of you...after all'' he said with a teasing tone...

''It _is_ my job...'' making both Akasha and Moka burst into a giggling fit which made him smirk.

**End**

_Well that's the end of chapter 1 of this story so hope you guys liked it and I'll say this I want to thank immensely my good friend Hakkyou with the stories development. Now onto more important things for instance..._

_The Pairing which I need to clarify right now to clear up confusion. Due NOTE this is the FINAL pairing and it SHALL NOT BE CHANGED!...Unless I change my mind anyway :P_

**Naruto x Moka x Akasha x Kokoa x Akuha x Kahlua x Kushina x Mito **

_Now next up is the feedback I got from The prologue of this story._

_**frytrix**: no things WILL NOT be following canon some of it will but, mostly on The Academy days will be most of the canon things really As for your first question with alucard...must I really answer such an obvious question? XD **Secondly**: No...not yet **Thirdly**:Naaaah~_

_Anyway that's all I can say bout that..._

_Now onto more important matters, for Naruto's attitude let me put it this way for people to understand the complexity of what he is. Naruto has two sides One where he's developed a persona for his loved ones AKA Akasha, Moka, Kokoa, Kahlua and Akuha they and ONLY them shall see his caring nature...With Kushina and Mito later on_

_But the others well...They shall see the exterior of a very ANGRY Vampire that which has a coldness that could make the biggest glacier on earth look like an ice cube. Add in a slight of his extreme bloodlust and madness with a slight tint of insanity then..._

_I pity the poor bastards that piss him off..._

_Meaning Issa, Gyokuro, Fairy Tale, the current Vampires in general and Human's basically..._

_ANYWAY that's all for now so..._

_Bye-bye!_

**TDKN**


	3. Bad News Plus Poll Choice

**Hey guys, if your expecting an update then I'm sorry to disappoint you for you see this will be the last time you see an alert from the stories chosen. I and my good friend Hakkyou no Yami have come to...a devastating revelation regarding the race of Vampires, a weakness we overlooked that has destroyed all respect we had for them.**

**As such from today forth **_First Vampire_** (Recently was going to edit it but...along the way lost respect for it completely) and **_Dragon at Youkai Academy_** are discontinue till further notice.  
**

**However! I will take whatever insults you have, slandering of my name and title as an author with stride cause how can I even be an author when I write a story of which I can only hate with very fiber of my being? Coming back from a month break I was ready and willing to continue these stories along with my others, but this revelation, this glaring weakness has discouraged me from even trying.**

**But I can say, in place of these two discontinued stories I'm gonna work to update a few others and make a new one while I'm at it...**

**Anyways I await your words of spite, insults, confusion or whatever...**

**I'm heading to bed...**

**TDKN**


	4. Author's Note: Rewrite

**Hello everyone TDKN with news regarding First Vampire after reading it through again I've decided to rewrite the entire story from scratch, everything will be erased and redone cause from the lack of updating it, my severe break down on the race all those months ago. However thinking it over I've decided to rewrite First Vampire as a whole. Will it be good? Will it be worse? No idea****  
**

**Either way just wanted to give a heads up**

**Ja'ne**


End file.
